kaleido starlet
by maroon810
Summary: Leon has become strangely distant, he barely speaks to Sora, but what happens when he realizes that the stage and more importantly-her life, are in danger, what can he possibly do to make sure no harm comes to her, and how far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora climbed up the ladder to the top of the stage overlooking the construction work for their next production "Snow White." She saw the castle backdrop and the magic mirror in a far corner and she noticed Kalos arguing with what looked like the head of construction. Sora liked climbing up to the upper stage. She loved heights and she loved watching everyone from way above their heads unaware of her presence. She heard the sound of a door opening and she turned her head to see her own partner march in like he owned the entire place. He tended to have that kind of air when he walks anywhere really.

She watched him move to Kalos and start speaking to him, hands on hips. She tried to hear what they were saying but she was up too high. She was about to turn to climb down the ladder when Leon suddenly whipped his head around and stared directly up at her-staring right at _her_. _What?_ Sora thought, _No one's ever seen me up here before, I've never been spotted before…_ She quickly stood and ducked backwards before Kalos could see her too. She clumsily put her hands on the ladder handles and climbed quietly down. When her feet touched the floor at the corner of the building she stared between the bars. Kalos was still pointing around the room for the construction workers.

"Whew." Sora let out a breath and turned on her heel only to smack into something wiry and rock hard. She blinked trying to clear her vision and stared up into the grey eyes of her partner.

"What were you doing up there?" Leon asked staring her down suspiciously.

"Uh…I like to go up there to see what going on…you know, before the shows." She spoke, timidly, unsure of his reaction. He glanced up to where she had just descended the ladder.

"But, usually no one sees me." She said flashing a timid smile. Leon's gaze transferred back down to her and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't see how, you were quite obvious." He said and brushed past her. Sora gaped at him and felt heat rising to her cheeks, she simply didn't understand him, and how dare he say that to her, in fact, she hadn't made a sound.

"Humph." She muttered, mostly to herself and stalked out of the room. She marched down the long lit hallway until she came to the practice room for the tightrope. She swung her leg over the platform that connected to the rope. She gently placed her right foot onto the rope and took a deep breath. She bent at the knees and gracefully pranced across the tightrope taking long strides. When she reached the middle of the rope she spun in a circle and jumped into a front flip landing perfectly. She then turned the other direction and did a back-flip again with a perfect landing. She leaped into the air spinning in tight circles her whole form as tight as a rope but as graceful as a swan.

She was about to do another back-flip when the door to the ever-silent room was pushed open so fast that it slammed loudly into the wall behind it. Sora let out a small gasp as she tumbled off of the tightrope and onto the hard ground. There was no safety net for this particular tightrope because it was only a couple feet off of the ground. However, Sora landed painfully on her upper back knocking the wind out of her.

Leon stood in the doorway watching the poor girl gasping for breath on the floor, clutching her chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"You should not be so clumsy as to let something as simple as an opening door knock you off balance." He said glancing around the room. Sora glared up at him and held back a scream of annoyance.

"You could knock." She managed between gasps.

"Kalos needs you for training." Leon said nonchalantly.

"But I am training." She said slowly standing up.

"He needs you _now._" He finished and gestured to the door. Sora stared at him.

"Leon…is everything okay?" She wondered, he was not acting himself today; he was normally not this cruel and brief. Leon seemed startled at the question and he turned.

"No." He said, as if finishing a discussion. Sora sighed and walked out the door with Leon behind her. When she reached the door it was already opened so she went in to find Kalos speaking fervently into a phone.

"Then do it if you're so worried, as long as it gets here before tomorrow." He glanced up as the duo walked in. "We'll finish this later." He said and hung up.

"Boss, what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, just some set problems. We need you to be rehearsing with Leon for the fourth act in the performance."

"But aren't we rehearsing that next week? It's the end of the act right?" Sora asked, confused.

"Yes, but this is the last day that you'll be practicing indoors, we've been having some problems with the indoor trapeze, some people will be here tomorrow to fix them up. I suggest using the upper floor's trapeze, and make sure they have the nets underneath. If you think anything's wrong while you're on them just get off as quickly as possible." Kalos said.

"But Boss…" Sora started but the phone rang again and Kalos picked it up.

Sora turned to stare up at Leon. She spoke after a small pause.

"Well, I guess we should be going."

Leon nodded and followed her out the door and upstairs into the upper floor trapeze. Both trapezes were hooked up to the ends and Sora and Leon separated to grab their designated sides. Sora pulled the trapeze bar out and tugged on it making sure it wouldn't fall off in her grip.

"Don't hesitate." She looked up at the sound of her partner's voice.

"What?"

"You cannot hesitate in the performance so don't hesitate now, it will not break." Leon said. Sora nodded and leapt off of her platform, as she did she flipped herself up so she was standing on her bar she did a graceful arabesque and lifted her hands in the air. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Leon swing out on his own bars. She shut her eyes and put her hands back onto the bars and spun down so she was back to normal and swinging by her hands. She then tucked her legs between her arms and hooked the back of her knees on the bar and let her arms drop. She swung back and forward watching Leon's performance. It was breathtaking watching his lithe form spin and twist in the air.

Right on cue she unhooked one leg and unfolded into a split holding onto her hooked foot on the bar. Leon swung past her and grabbed her foot just as she let go of her other foot on the bar. She swung lightly in his grasp and reached for the trapeze beside her, her fingers grabbed onto it.

_Oh no._ She had forgotten, she was supposed to hook her knees onto it. She quickly corrected her mistake but it had not gone unnoticed.

"Pay attention!" Leon spoke loudly.

"Alright!" She said determined not to let her mistake ruin her mood. She had to stay focused. She twisted herself on the trapeze ready to start her own remodeled routine when she heard a cracking noise. She glanced up only to see that Leon's trapeze was what made the noise. Leon was startled himself and lost his form. A large crack had appeared in the middle of the trapeze. At that moment the whole bar collapsed.

"LEON!" Sora yelled and reached out for him. His face portrayed surprise as he fell. Sora managed to catch one of his wrists.

"Aaah!" She cried out as his weight was added to only one of her arms and she winced at the newfound pain.

"Sora! Let g_" He never finished, because right then her own trapeze seemed to crumble underneath her. Both figures were falling right down towards the net, along with lots of crumbling trapeze pieces.

Sora's breath came out in a "whoosh" as she landed on her back. She coughed and gasped for air, she looked up to see a large piece of her trapeze falling right at her, she covered her face with her hands and shut her eyes tight knowing she couldn't roll away. She heard a thud but she didn't feel anything. She carefully opened one eye and gasped. Leon had landed next to her when they fell and he rolled over her form and was acting as a shield for the debris that was falling towards her. Her breathing became normal and she reached up to touch Leon's cheek. His face was twisted in an expression of pain and his eyes were shut tightly. Sora opened her mouth to say something but as she did the net underneath her let out a rip and both acrobats fell to the floor. Sora tried to put herself between the floor and Leon.

She landed on her stomach and let out a small wince as her elbow hit the ground. She quickly jerked herself into a sitting position and crawled over to Leon grabbing his shoulders.

"Leon! Are you okay?" She said loudly. He glanced at her his face devoid of all emotion. Sora looked on, concerned. Leon nodded and suddenly grabbed her arm. He rolled up her sleeve and examined it.

"Is your arm alright?" He asked. Sora nodded yes. "There was a net; it was fine if you had let me fall." He said putting pressure on certain parts of her arm. He looked up at her and Sora quickly turned her head. "Does it hurt here?" Leon asked putting pressure on her elbow, she shook her head. He moved his light fingers down to her wrist when she let out a noise of pain.

"There." She said grimacing. Leon inspected it bending her wrist back and forth.

"It's only a sprain, it should be fine if you wrap it and don't use it until tomorrow."

"What happened with the trapeze?" Sora asked staring above her.

Leon rose and took hold of the net that they had fallen through. A new expression flashed across his face.

"What is it?" Sora asked and came to stand beside him.

"See the jagged edges? This net was cut, and made to look normal. I bet someone damaged the trapeze too. Time could not have made them brake, this entire situation was deliberate!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sora's POV**

Leon and I had gone to Kalos and explained the disturbing news. He had immediately insisted that both of us go to the clinic and they had thus ended up where we were now. Ken had offered to drive us but I had politely declined, Leon and I had taken a bus. I wasn't even sure if Leon knew what a bus was, he probably used to ride everywhere in a limousine.

However, we had arrived at Doctor Kate's office sooner than we expected. Leon had opened the door but Kate was nowhere in sight. A little bell rang when we came in and a nurse walked in and almost stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Leon with his long silver hair and slightly ruffled black shirt and cross necklace. Her face became bright red and she glanced over at me.

"Y-you all must be l-looking for Dr. Kate, she's on vacation but she'll be back next week. If you want I can help you." She said eyeing Leon again. I shook my head and smiled.

"Don't worry; we're only in for a couple bandages." I said crossing into the back room. Leon followed silently behind me. We reached Dr. Kate's office and began searching for any medical items. I opened a desk drawer and found some wrapped bandages.

"I found some, we can use these, and it should be enough." I said sitting down on a spinning stool and began wrapping my wrist.

"Let me do that." Leon said walking toward me. I looked up at him and he slowly took the bandages from me.

"Leon, you don't have to do that." I said brushing my hair out of my eyes. Leon gently took my arm and placed the bandages around my arm. My face became flushed at his touch. He didn't seem to notice and continued wrapping my wrist firmly and tightly. When he finished I took the bandages from him and went around to his back.

"Leon, you hurt your back when you were stopping the debris from hitting me." I said gently. Leon didn't say anything but he sat down in front of me. I gently lifted his shirt up and held in a gasp. A large purple bruise was forming on his back, it looked extremely painful.

"I'll be right back." I said grabbing a washcloth from the desk. I went in to the bathroom next door. After turning the faucet on I wet the washcloth lightly and grabbed some ice out of a cooler in the back room. When I walked back into Dr. Kate's office Leon had taken off his shirt completely.

I casually looked the other direction as I came up to him. I folded the ice in the washcloth.

"This will probably hurt a bit." I noticed Leon's form tense as I placed the ice pack on his back. I took in a breath to say something but thought better of it and closed it. Without thinking I took a long strand of silky silver hair and brushed it aside. Only to have it fall back again. I sighed, thinking of how Leon hadn't spoken to me for a long time.

"Leon?"

"What?" Came the harsh reply.

There was a short pause.

"I'm sorry." I looked down at my knees.

"What?" Leon said, this time confused.

"If I hadn't been so hesitant about going on the trapeze, you probably wouldn't have gotten hurt." I said still looking at the ground. Leon seemed to be in a stunned silence.

"Now's not the time to be blaming yourself, we are both fine." He said in a voice that was almost monotone. I stared at him. Something was definitely wrong with him. Again, without thinking I dropped the ice pack and flung my arms around his broad shoulders. His whole body became tense. I wasn't sure whether it was due to pain or that I was hugging him. I shut my eyes and tried to block the tears out of them. He smelled like a mixture of the metallic smell of the trapeze and the faint scent of the ocean. Yet despite my efforts my voice still cracked when I spoke.

"I'm sorry Leon! I'm sorry! I still don't understand what has you down so much but whatever it is, I'm sure it will help if you speak to someone about it! I know that I'm not the ideal partner but I promise I'll do my best in this next performance, but please Leon…I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." I finished barely holding back tears. I suddenly stood and raced out of the room and out of the doctor's office completely and then out into the street. It was drizzling lightly and I let the rain wash away my tears as I stood on the curb. People began pulling out umbrellas or running under the nearest awning. Cars driving past splashed into puddles near the road causing my shorts to get wet but I didn't notice. I was more concerned about myself.

_What am I doing? _I thought. _Leon…he just seemed so…lonely…so…naturally I-_ I couldn't finish the thought. I had _hugged _the demon. That just doesn't happen. What was going on?

**Leon's POV**

I heard a thump as she dropped the ice pack on the floor, I was about to ask her if everything was alright when she hugged me from behind. I froze instinctively. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders; I felt her soft hair falling on my neck. Why was she hugging me? I had done nothing but push her away. So how can she still…? She then spoke saying how sorry she was. Why was _she _sorry? I was the one who should be apologizing. I was about to do exactly that when she suddenly jumped up and raced out the door. I stayed there, sitting on the floor, a discarded ice pack beside me, staring off into space, trying to calm my racing heart. Wasn't I the ice demon, the man who just doesn't care? So why did I care? Why did I care right then?

Realizing the situation I slowly stood and picked up the ice pack. I ran outside and nodded at the nurse who was running the shop. When I made it out into the street Sora was nowhere to be seen. I stood on the curb waiting for the bus. It soon arrived and I took the seat in the back letting my mind stray back to the previous hour. Sora was the only person who had no right to be apologizing. She wouldn't ever try to hurt someone. Me on the other hand, I could hurt someone without even trying. We are polar opposites in that sense and maybe that's how it's supposed to be. I stared out the window as the raindrops slid down the flawless glass.

I got off at the gateway to the Kaleido Stage. It was a bit of a walk to the dorms on the other side of the building but I managed without getting too wet. I shook my hair out once I was under the porch. I looked outside once more and opened the door to the boy's dorms. As soon as I got inside I was slammed into by Ken. _Second time today_.

"Ah, Leon. Have you seen Sora? We need her for a fitting." He asked me holding a clipboard. My eyes widened as realization hit me.

"You mean, she is not already here?" I asked, becoming worried.

"No…I thought she was with you getting bandaged up." Ken said staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I said grabbing my jacket which was hanging on the wall beside me and raced out the door. I heard Ken shout a protest behind me but nothing was going to stop me from running. I ran to the end of the gateway and stopped. I was panting and sweat ran down my brow but at least the rain had stopped. I looked both ways, unsure of which way she would've gone. _The beach._ It hit me. She was always on the beach. I ran down the grassy hill almost tripping on the uneven ground. I finally stumbled to the bottom and took off running across the sand. I looked out at the water and on the other side near the trees. I eventually had to stop to catch my breath. I walked a couple steps and squinted, there was something ahead of me lying on the ground. I walked a little closer and held back a yell.

It was Sora; she was lying still as a statue on the sand. I said her name, she didn't move. I called her name a little louder this time-panic rising into my voice when she didn't move; I sprinted over to where she was and kneeled over her. I slowly reached down and cupped her head in my hand and said her name again. She remained completely silent and motionless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sora's POV **

I must have fallen asleep. I had walked to the beach trying to sort out my feelings for Leon. The sun was setting anyway; I had been practicing for work until 10 o'clock so I would never get enough sleep when I woke up at six in the morning. I guess it was peaceful, lying on the sand watching the sunset, there weren't any people walking today so I figured I'd lie down and take a break, I must have fallen asleep. I started dreaming, I saw Fool, he was standing on my shoulder as I was about to jump onto the trapeze from the platform-he said something like "Careful with the broken ones." I was about to ask him why he said that but I was on stage. I jumped off of the platform and swung out over the stage, but as I reached the highest part of my swing the trapeze just crumbled beneath my touch, I felt myself falling through the air shooting towards the ground at unimaginable speeds.

I sat up with a jolt, my eyes flying open, I was alive? I looked up, Leon was cupping my head in his hands and staring down at me with an expression that I'd never seen before, something like 'worry' maybe? Did Leon catch me when I fell? I suddenly reached up and hooked my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to him. My heart was racing from the f- _wait._ I looked up, stars dotted the sky and there was the faintest tint of orange on the horizon, _it was a DREAM?!_

"EH?! It was a dream?!" I said, immediately letting Leon go as I sat up straight. I pinched my arms and legs to make sure I was alive. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I turned to Leon who had a shocked expression on his face, his grey eyes wide and his hair was messed up.

I realized that just a second ago I had been hanging onto him for dear life; I shot backwards and started speaking.

"Uh, th-th-that w-was totally an a-accident, I thought I was w-well, n-nevermind!"

I turned my head trying not to let him know that I was beet red. I hesitantly turned toward him again and almost jumped out of my skin. He looked super angry! There were practically flames flying around him as he glared at me with…like…laser vision. _Eep!_

"What were you THINKING!?" He practically yelled at me. "Don't just lie down on the sand and fall asleep? I thought something had happened to you!"

"Leon, were you worried about me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Wh-what? No." he said bluntly. "Wouldn't it be bad if you got hurt right before the performance?"

I felt so stupid right then. _Who was I kidding? Leon worried about me? I must be going insane._ I needed to get back to the normal focused me. Not this stutter-y nonsense me.

I stood up and turned around, brushing off the back of my shirt. Leon meant nothing to me, and I meant nothing to him. We were only partners, nothing more. I turned to the vanishing sun and stretched my arms out above my head and started toward the Kaleido Stage and turned back to Leon.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back to the dorms."

Leon stood up and started after me, hands in pockets. I slowed down to walk beside him. Now that the sun had set it reminded me of the time we had rolled down the bank because I reminded him of his sister Sophie. I stopped in my tracks so suddenly that Leon almost ran into me.

_Its Sophie isn't it?_ I thought. _I've got it; it's the anniversary of her death._ It finally hit me.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I heard the thick French accent behind me. There were several people this morning who had offered Leon their condolences, I had wondered why. Kalos had said that he was in a rough position too the day before. I spun around to face Leon.

"Leon, today is…the" I couldn't bring myself to say her name. "Day that she…died isn't it."  
Leon's whole form went rigid and his eyes seemed to frost over. A cold aura drifted off of him and his piercing gaze was almost uncomfortable. However, he didn't answer my question, but that was okay because all of the puzzle pieces were finally fitting in: his silence, his worried expression when I woke up, and his coldness toward everyone.

"You can't see her, can you? You have a performance coming up and you have to train, so you can't visit her grave can you? Where is she buried?" I asked and immediately covered my mouth, I was asking too much. "I'm sorry, you don't have t-"

"Thornrose Cemetery." He spoke before I could finish.

"That's only about a half-hour from here, we can still make it!" I said grabbing his hand and running towards the bus stop. I felt Leon's cold, limp, hand in mine, I thought he'd let go. Instead I felt him firmly take my hand and ran to catch up to me. We were both panting when we reached the bus stop, I paid the fee and Leon and I got on, there were only about seven other people on the bus and Leon and I took a back row seat. I jumped when he took his hand out of my grasp; I had totally forgotten that we were even holding hands. We reached the destination only 25 minutes later and we both got off. My bare feet hit cold, wet grass when I touched the ground (I had taken off my shoes in order to walk comfortably on the beach, and I left them there). I let Leon in front of me for him to walk the cobblestone path. He did so and we trudged up to a newer looking tombstone with the beautiful carving of an angel hollowed out of one side of the grave. It read: To Sophie, who-like a candle, was shaken easily, but shed light in the lives of those who knew her, and showed warmth to those who had never felt it.

I watched as Leon knelt down beside it and closed his eyes. I too shut my eyes and covered my mouth, trying not to cry in front of Leon. I stood behind him and turned away. I was about to walk away to leave him to his thoughts when his hand grabbed mine. I turned to face him, he was not looking at me but he pulled me down to a sitting position next to him. When he was sure I was there he let go of my hand and clasped his own together. I watched him do so and copied his movement as a tear slid down my cheek. _Poor Leon, all he wanted was to visit his sister but his work got in the way._ I thought that I should pray to Sophie as well.

_ Sophie, you are a lucky girl, your brother loves you very much. You mean the world to him and your family too. I hope that someday I can strive to be just like you._ I sighed to myself and let myself adjust to the surroundings, a light drizzle had started to fall and I was becoming a little cold in only my halter-top and shorts. I sneezed and Leon opened his eyes to look at me.

"Sorry." I sniffed and coughed.

Leon tilted his face upwards to the sky and smiled placidly into the sky.

"I'd like to thank you Sora. You are truly an amazing woman." I looked up at him, shocked at his kind words.

"Leon? Are you crying?" I asked him as I sat up on my knees and gently reached out to him with my hand. I gently put my hand on his cheek and used my thumb to push his silver hair away. His eyes went from the sky to me. I just then comprehended what I was doing, but before I could move I sneezed again.

"Sorry." I said again rubbing my eyes. I heard Leon stand up. I was about to do the same until he drooped something over my wet form. It was his jacket, long and black and slightly damp on the outside, I stared up at him.

"It's wet, but it should be okay for right now." I slowly stood up beside him and spoke.

"No Leon-san, it's yours, I can't take it from you." I said trying to get it off. As I was removing it from my shoulder he grabbed either side of it and wrapped me up firmly and began buttoning it in the front. As soon as he was done he grabbed me under my knees and my shoulders and lifted me into the air. I gasped and flung my arms around his neck, terrified of falling. He pulled me in closer to him and started walking toward the exit.

"Leon-san, without a coat you'll get wet and you don't have to carry me, I can walk perfectly fine." I said. He didn't even look down or give any sign of showing he heard me. I was about to say it again when he spoke.

"If I don't do this then you will catch a cold." Came his remark, I stared up at him.

"Of course, then I wouldn't be able to perform if I was sick, that wouldn't be good."

"No, I am just worried about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Leon's POV**

I wish I knew what made her so cheerful, so considerate, and warm, and kind. She is altogether the person who makes you feel completely accepted as you are. She won't try and change you, or tell you how to do things; she doesn't even notice she attracts people to her because of her warm personality. Sometimes it annoys me to no end, how she manages to be so passive. She is pushed around so much, and never seems to notice. I remember when I trained her, what I made her do was near impossible, and yet, she somehow was able to do it; maybe because of her stubborn refusal to finish things once they've been started, or maybe it was her determination to be recognized for her true talent.

All of these thoughts were rushing through my mind as I walked back to the bus stop with Sora lying in my arms. I did my best not to look at her; it was more than a little embarrassing, me doing this for anyone, especially her. I must've regretted it; pushing her to her limit when I was training her. Therefore now I was repaying for that by supporting her through whatever she does. I couldn't help but feel her breath on my neck, her purple hair falling over my shoulder, and the light shivering that had started just seconds ago. I lifted my hand up to her forehead and pressed down lightly.

"You don't have a fever, but you are shaking." I stated bluntly.

"It's just the rain, nothing big." She said nonchalantly. I knew she was getting colder and colder in the night air and I didn't have anything dry to give her. I saw the light of the bus stop just up ahead and I hurried to reach it.

We had just made the last bus to take us to the Kaleido Stage. I gently set Sora down on the damp sidewalk. It was only then that I realized she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Sora, did you walk all the way here without shoes?" I asked.

"Yes, I left them on the beach when I fell asleep."

I was about to start yelling at her again when I heard the bus engine and saw the headlights through the rain. Sora and I were the only people at the stop and also the only people on the bus. This time I paid for the fee and we both got on. I guided Sora to the back of the bus where the heaters were. I filed in the seat first and she sat, shaking, beside me. I looked her over as her form shivered beside me, her eyes were alert but her form showed that she was exhausted. I looked at my watch: 12:49. The heat was coming out at our feet but it didn't help Sora whose teeth had started to chatter. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

I reached out and pulled my coat off of one of her shoulders. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to my chest, and then put my other hand on her head and gently tucked her into my chest. The shivering stopped immediately as she froze.

"L-Leon?" She whispered, teeth still chattering.

"You are freezing; I am merely trying to make sure you will not get hypothermia." I lied without blinking. I felt her nod. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me and it was my turn to freeze. Finally I relaxed again and glanced out the window watching the shadows of trees fly by and the fog reflecting off the headlights. I started to get tired myself as I listened to the steady rhythm of the engine and Sora's gentle breathing. Sure enough the shivering had stopped. I gently tilted my head so that it rested on Sora's, she was warm now. It was only a couple minutes later that I saw the sign for the Kaleido Stage. I started to grab my jacket when I realized that Sora had fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed and she breathed easily. I remembered on the beach, how easily she had fallen asleep. She had seemed exhausted the past few days.

Trying not to rouse her, I pulled lightly on my coat and it was released easily. I draped it over my shoulder and looked down at Sora. Her arms were now drooped around my waste and her head was resting on my shoulder. I thought it would be better to let her sleep, seeing how exhausted she was earlier. I gently picked her up, supporting her knees and her shoulders with my hands. The bus driver raised an eyebrow as I carried her out. I threw an icy glare at him and he put his hands up in the air and turned away from the Stage. I walked Sora over to the girl's dorm. By now it was about 1:15 and all the lights were off in the windows.

I closed the sliding doors behind me and headed for the staircase. I knew May was on the second floor and she was frequently talking about dorming near Sora. Sure enough Sora's name was plastered to a metallic door and I gently turned the knob. _Stupid girl._ I thought as it opened. _She forgot to lock it._

I entered her room. It was the same ordinary room we were all given, but she had decorated her walls with posters of Kaleido Star productions and had laid down brightly colored rugs on the floor. I walked over to her bed in the back room and gently laid her down on it. I knew she probably shouldn't go to sleep with wet clothes. I decided to wake her up.

"Sora." I said as I shook her shoulder lightly. I then tapped on her cheek and she opened her eyes drowsily.

"Leon?" She asked; her voice was rough.

"I have brought you back to your dorm room, I suggest changing into some dry clothes, I must go now, get some sleep." I finished and stood up. I was turning to leave when I felt a tugging on my shirt. I turned back to see Sora looking up at me. Her eyes were still half-closed from waking up but her voice was clearer when she spoke.

"Thank you Leon. I really enjoy spending time with you." She said as if it was nothing.

I stared as she got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out a pajama shirt and pants.

"Of course." I said and promptly walked out the door trying to close it quietly behind me. I stood outside for a moment staring at the ground. Had she lost it? Did she honestly say that she _enjoyed _my company? I shook my head and started walking back to the boy's dorm.

As it came into view I heard a rustling noise beside me and I whipped around. A light wind blew through the trees in the field, there was nothing there. I turned my head back unsurely and continued on my way. I heard another sound of movement and I whipped around and went into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I spoke loudly into the darkness. There was no answer, nor any sign of movement. _It's probably just a small animal of some sort._ I tried to reassure myself as I turned again and jogged over to the boy's dormitory. I walked into the dorms and, like the girl's dormitory; there was no sign of anyone awake. I trudged up the long stairway and up to the third floor where I stood out on the balcony overlooking the grounds. I paused a moment when I thought I saw something moving in the trees. I dismissed it a moment later as my imagination. I walked back into my room. After I changed into dry clothes I lay in bed watching the window as the stars finally appeared from behind the clouds. I thought of Sophie and her beautiful smile, her laugh, and her brilliant radiance that shined on stage. Somehow all of those traits reminded me of Sora. But Sora wasn't Sophie, she never was Sophie and she never could be. So why do I have Sora's sleeping face as the only image in my head right now?

I groaned and got out of bed walking over to the door. It was clear that I was not going to be able to sleep right now. Perhaps a walk would help. I opened the door as quietly as possible and stepped out onto the balcony. I walked over to the railing and let the cool breeze wash over me. I was only there for a couple of minutes when I heard a piercing scream. I jerked my head wondering where it came from, then I saw it, smoke rising from the girl's dorm. A faint orange glow illuminated from the back of the building. I froze when I realized where it was. Sora's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sora's POV**

I woke up coughing. I groggily opened my eyes, I could barely see around me. I wondered (at first) if I might be going blind, until it struck me that it might be smoke. I jolted out of bed, my gymnast reflexes kicking in automatically. I coughed again and stared around the room; squinting my stinging eyes. Smoke had covered my vision so thoroughly that I could barely see two feet in front of me. I wondered which way the door was until I realized I didn't exactly have the time to _wonder_. I leapt out of bed waving my arms around my head to try and clear the smoke. As soon as I stood up I had a coughing fit as more smoke entered my lungs every time I tried to breath. _Where is it coming from? Did I leave the oven on?_ I thought putting my hands out in front of me trying to find a piece of furniture. I bumped into something in front of me, my bookshelf! The door was right across from it. I ran over to it and threw it open only to scream and step back. Flames as high as my roof leapt into the air. I jumped back and ran back into my room. _A window! I need to open it and get out of here!_ A frantic thought came to me.

I raced to the other side of my room, or what I thought was the other side. I banged my knee on a desk or something. Alarms started blaring and I heard footsteps running above me.

"HELP!" I screamed becoming frantic. All I got from the yelling was another coughing fit. I clutched my throat and bent over to try and get some air. I felt around the wall beside me and I finally found the window. Using all of my remaining strength I managed to pry it open. The smoke started billowing out of it. I had to climb up on my dresser in order to reach it. As I was about to do so I heard a "CRACK" and a ceiling board across from me came crashing down a few feet away from me. I screamed again as a piece of fiery wood hit my arm singing my skin. I already had burns on my hands from opening the door when it was hot. I wondered if everyone had evacuated the building, as I jumped onto my dresser and threw my upper body out the window. I sucked in the clean air and pushed my left leg out of the window; I stood up and realized I was standing on the slanted roof of the second floor. I turned to look behind me, my room was encompassed in red flames, all of them reaching from the ground and up towards the ceiling I looked to the left and saw even more flames. It wasn't just my room; the whole dormitory was on fire.

I heard sirens behind me and knew that the police must have arrived. I was about to scream for help again when I remembered something. Mom and Dad's PICTURE! I had left it on my dresser! Without a second thought I leaped back in through the window and shoved my arms in front of my eyes. Parts of the floor were becoming engulfed in flames, the posters on my wall were burning and a piece of one landed on my shoulder catching fire to my nightshirt. I yelped and quickly patted it out (burning my hand in the process, I might add). I coughed and doubled over; it felt like I could barely breath, my breaths were coming out short and fast. I stumbled across the room and over to my dresser. I felt around with my hands. _There!_ I felt hot glass in my hand and knew it was the frame. No sooner had I picked it up did another ceiling board come crashing down about and inch away from me. Sparks showered around me and cause the floorboard next to me to catch fire. I watched in despair as it broke into pieces and fell through the ground. My breath was almost completely lost and I could no longer breathe without coughing. I hugged Mom and Dad's picture to me as I saw spots coming into the sides of my vision. I curled up into a tiny ball against the wall near my dresser hoping for just one more gasp of breath.

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed my shoulders and hauled me into a standing position. I nearly fell over from dizziness but the hands steadied me. I looked up with my clouded vision. I saw something long and silver.

"Leon?" I practically whispered my voice breaking. The figure did not respond but picked me up at the waist and carried me out of the room. I felt the figure breathing hard and cough every once in a while. I wasn't sure how long we ran, eventually Leon put me down and I ran beside him coughing every couple steps, one time I fell to my knees from lack of oxygen, he just picked me up and kept on running.

Finally I broke through the smoke and cold air circulated around me, I stood in the grass my hands on my knees breathing heavily, my skin was burned and my head was spinning, I felt like I was on the brink of overheating or passing out. I saw Leon standing in front of me, he seemed to be saying something but it was strange, I couldn't hear him, his mouth was moving but there were no sounds coming out. _I hope it wasn't something important, he looks almost hysterical._ I thought. Then my eyes closed and my knees gave out. I mentally braced myself for the pain of falling but those same arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to them, I heard a noise. I could hear faintly now. Someone had said my name. I half opened my eyes; that being all I could manage. I saw Leon's face-he looked terrified. _It was Leon_. I thought. _Of course, it was always Leon._ After that everything faded to complete darkness.

My head hurt. A lot. I felt so exhausted. I heard voices but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I wanted to open my eyes but I didn't have any energy. I felt some sort of weight on my face and a prickly feeling on my arms and in my throat. I moaned and I heard the voices become silent. I felt a rustling of the sheets beside me as someone came over. The voices started speaking again but this time they were closer.

I still couldn't make out what they were saying but eventually I picked out my name.

"Sora?" The voice was frantic, but also familiar.

I needed to open my eyes. I finally pried them open and squinted, there was a bright light above me and out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures.

"Mia? May?" I asked groggily, my voice sounded scratchy and hoarse. In fact, I didn't sound like myself at all. I felt someone grab my hand and they both started talking at once. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision. Mia was grabbing my hand. I shook my head and looked up at the light. May grabbed it and pushed it away. I was very thankful.

"Thanks." I said to her. She just nodded. "What happened?" I said and coughed quietly.

"It's pretty interesting and scary at the same time." Mia said. That got my attention. I moved my arms to prop myself up and realized that my entire body was sore. I winced when I picked up my left arm. There were three needles in my skin, each all attached to wires that lead up to a monitor and next to the monitor and an oxygen drip. I then realized that there were two tubes entering my nose. I looked down and decided to ignore them. Mia began speaking.

"Well, a fire started right outside your room. I woke up when I heard the alarms. I was like 'What the heck is going on!' and so I ran outside and there were fire trucks and ambulances and police cars all over the place! And this really hot firefighter guy got to carry me down a ladder!"

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and then Ms. Sarah was doing a head check and we realized that you were missing! So Ms. Sarah was frantically talking to a firefighter when Kalos comes up and is like 'What's going on?' So right about then Leon comes running over looking really scared. He said he saw the smoke and right away he's like-'Where's Sora?' so we told him you hadn't come out yet and he just took off at a full sprint- ran right inside the fiery building to go find you. Of course the firefighters were spraying things down and just a couple minutes later you guys come running out, Leon had you draped over his shoulder and he started asking you all these questions like 'are you alright?' which you weren't _obviously._ So you just kind of stared at him and then you passed out-but he caught you. Kalos made sure you were given the most advanced medical care possible." Mia finished.

I was scared now. Most advanced medical care possible? Did they amputate? Or did they have to do surgery? Did I lose an arm? A leg? A lung? May spoke and thankfully answered my mental questions.

"You had to get an oxygen drip. You had inhaled too much smoke. You also had several burns on your arms and legs and your pajamas are ruined, luckily you only needed the oxygen drip, they gave you some cream to put on your burns so you should be good to go. They say you'll be released the day after tomorrow." I looked up at the two of them and let out a breath of relief.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You got out of the building at approximately 2:30; it's now 5:28." Mia answered.

"You must be exhausted Sora, we'll leave you be, we just came to make sure you were alright." May said, I nodded. Both girls slowly exited the room and waved goodbye. I smiled and turned my head to look out the window. I had almost drifted back to sleep when the door opened quietly beside me. I turned my head sleepily to see who it was. I was suddenly wide awake. Standing in the moonlight from the window was the ice demon himself.

**Author's Note: Oh yeah! Two chapters in 1 day! Feel free to R&R. I know some of these chapters are REALLY rushed so please forgive me. Blah blah blah-hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Leon's POV**

I sat sleepily in the hallway, gazing straight ahead of me, unaware of the voices around me. My thoughts drifted back to an hour or two ago.

I had instinctively run right into the flames, the heat was practically unbearable, luckily most of the flames were on the second floor. As soon as I got up the stairs I nearly fell back down them as I saw the huge flames leaping in front of me. I managed to maneuver around them using my acrobatic expertise. I wasn't sure which door was hers until I saw the nametag lying on the ground. It was almost unreadable due to the heat which had practically melted it. I dashed in through the door. The room was filled to the brim with smoke and flames were rising from the floor, some of the floorboards had already collapsed.

"Sora!" I had yelled coughing and darting to corners of her ruined room. I rubbed my eyes as the smoke stung them. Then I saw her, she was curled up behind her desk clutching something to her chest, I grabbed her arms and hoisted her up. She nearly fell over but I grabbed her waist and hauled her out the door. I was met with the boiling heat and flames of the fire. I saw a stream of water out of the corner of my eyes as the firefighters fought the flames. I set Sora down and she comprehended what I was doing and started running.

I was seriously scared; she looked horrible, I saw burns on her arms and her pajamas were smoking and had holes in them from being burned. She could barely walk five steps without having a coughing fit. We were almost to the stairs when she just collapsed. I skidded to a stop and ran back the other way, picking her up. I put her arm over my shoulder and we ran down the stairs and burst out the door.

I was completely out of breath, but definitely in a better condition than Sora. She was gasping for breath and her whole form was hunched over. I stumbled over to her and lifted up her head to look at me. Her eyes seemed glazed over as if she was blind.

"Sora! Are you alright? What's the matter? You need to go to the hospital!" I said staring at her. She gave me a confused look and gave no sign of hearing what I said. Suddenly she pitched forward in a dead faint. I immediately reached out and grabbed her. I looked around and started yelling for the ambulance. We finally made it to the hospital; "we" being Mia, Kalos, May, Anna, and me. Thus I ended up where I was now. Sitting in the long fluorescent hallway surrounded by yelling nurses and potted plants.

I put my head in my hands and stared at the floor. A single thought had hit me as Sora and I were running out of the flames. There was a strange smell, not that it was easy to smell anything other than smoke. It was the smell of gasoline. I started wondering about the cause of the fire. The walls were metal, but the floors were wooden. _What if it was on purpose? What if someone started the fire, the police said that there was nothing inside that could've caused it._

My train of thought was interrupted as Sora's hospital room door was opened; Mia and May stepped out into the hallway. I sat up, trying to look casual. They walked by and I heard a portion of their conversation.

"She looks better than I thought." I heard Mia say quietly to May.

"That might just be a disguise though, remember, Sora will pretend to be alright, just to make other people feel better." May's response was difficult to accept-but it was true. Sora would definitely pretend to be okay just to make everyone else feel better. I stared after the two girls and jumped when Kalos sat down beside me. I turned to him expectantly.

"They say she'll be released the day after tomorrow, she has minor burns and inhaled a lot of smoke. They had to run some blood tests too but they came out all clear. Apparently she's exhausted so they told us to wait until three days after her release to let her do anything difficult. However, knowing Sora she'd want to start right away." Kalos explained.

I stared at the ground in front of me, but looked up when he spoke again.

"I think you should talk to her. You might be the only person who can explain her situation."

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"The fire Leon; it was deliberate. The police found glove prints and leftover gasoline that was poured right outside her room."

I was shocked into silence. Of course the idea had come to me but I never suspected it would actually be true. I stood up slowly and walked briskly to her door, only hesitating a second before quietly opening it.

I closed it quietly and turned to face her. She had turned over to look at me. Her eyes went wide and I noticed the oxygen tubes hooked up to give her air. I stopped moving and forced myself to look as indifferent as possible. I wanted to run over to her and ask her thousands of questions look her over myself and judge whether or not she was okay. Instead I stood my ground and stared at her from the other side of the room.

She propped herself up on her elbow and spoke.

"Leon?" Her voice was scratchy and hoarse. I nodded at her and remained silent.

"I heard that you saved my life, thank you very much."

I nodded again trying to find the way to tell her about her situation. We both lapsed into silence with only the sound of the air conditioner and the quiet beeping of the monitor. Finally I spoke.

"Sora, the fire-someone started it. There were traces of gasoline right outside your door; we think that someone is after…you." I said. I am the ice demon. I don't have the time to sugarcoat or take the long way around important things. I was surprised at her reaction. She slowly turned back over on her back and stared at the ceiling, crossing her hands across her stomach.

"Yes, that thought had occurred to me before. With the nets, it's only you, me, and May who use the indoor trapezes on a daily basis. Therefore it would be easy to just tamper with them and get one of us." She said nonchalantly. She said it with such a little amount of concern that I wondered if she actually knew how much of a dangerous situation this actually was.

"I went outside after you left to make sure the door was locked and I heard something moving around, I thought it was just the wind or a bird or something but it sounded pretty heavy. Eventually I just thought I was hearing things, I guess it was actually the culprit." She said staring at the ceiling. I froze in my spot. The rustling noise and the figure I saw that night. It was the person who set fire to the dorm. I had dismissed it as my imagination.

"You should get some sleep Leon. You've been up all night haven't you? I'll talk to Kalos about it in the morning." She finished, turning back to look my way. I stared straight back.

"Sora, you will not get hurt again. I promise." I said, turning on my heel and closing the door.

Outside I shook my head and started walking down the hall. Kalos was waiting in the car in front of the hospital. I got in the back and put my arm on the window, watching the scenery fly past. May, Mia, and Anna weren't riding with us; they had gotten reservations for a nearby hotel because the police said it wasn't safe to stay in the building. We rode in silence until Kalos dropped me off outside the boy's dormitory. I got out and watched Kalos ride off. As I turned to go inside a hand shot out from the darkness and pulled me into the shadows. The hand covered my eyes and put me in a choke-hold. A low voice spoke from the dark.

"If you don't want the girl getting hurt anymore I suggest you drop all forms of contact with her."

I couldn't see anything or smell anything other than the leather of the gloved hand covering my eyes. I heard a "swish" and felt the cool blade of a knife at my throat. Despite the danger my voice was clear.

"How am I to know you won't harm her if I do?" I asked.

"You have our personal guarantee, remember Leon Oswald, we have close tabs on you, we're always watching."

"What do you want with her?"

"The better question is what do we not want with her." With that the hand disappeared and was replaced with a rough piece of cloth. I felt the knife leave my throat and the choke-hold released. I picked up the blindfold and threw it away trying to get a glance at the criminal. There was nothing, just a cool breeze. _What do I do?_ I thought. _I can't just ignore her for the rest of my time here, she's my partner._ But I knew that I didn't have a choice, not until I could find a way to catch the culprit.

**Author's note:**

**Wow, sorry if this chapter's kind of boring, I'm gonna try to get more fluffiness in the future chapters, this one was mostly a recap of Leon's POV. I'm gonna try to update this story every day or every 2 or 3 days-I can write for days if I really have a good idea! Anyway, sorry there's probably a ton of spelling mistakes. Hope you ENJOY!**

**Eliz**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sora's POV**

I slept in that night until two in the afternoon. Even then I didn't want to move around. However, when I did decide to make an effort to be alive I realized that the soreness from last night had lessened considerably. I could now walk across the room without dragging my leg behind me and groaning every time I moved my arms. When I woke up the nose tubes were gone and the needles were out of my arm. I opened my door and nearly tripped over three bouquets of flowers. It was really a stunning array of colors. I stooped down to read a tag that was connected to a petunia, it read: _To Sora, we hope you feel better soon. Come back quick! P.S. the nurse said we shouldn't disturb your rest so we left it out here! From, Anna and Mia_. I couldn't help but grin at their sloppy handwriting.

The other bouquets were from May and Ms. Sarah. I carried each of them inside of my room and put them on the windowsill. After that I walked outside and down the hallway. Nurses were running past me with clipboards and there were other handicapped patients sitting on benches or walking around the hallway. I turned down a corner trying to find the elevator and knocked straight into a particularly young doctor.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir!"

"You are Sora Naegino yes?" He asked me putting his glasses back on.

"Oh! Yes, how do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Well you are kind of famous around here, it's not every day that we get an acrobat up here who was caught in a fire, normally it's something like they fell off a tightrope or they were doing a particularly hard trick on the balance beam and wound up breaking a leg." He grinned.

I laughed and handed him his stethoscope which I had knocked off of him.

"You're quite young to be a doctor aren't you?" I asked.

"Yup, I just got out of college and I'm kind of like a trainee here, I get to watch Dr. Danis to try and learn from him. It's kind of boring sometimes, but at least I get to look like a professional in the work clothes." He gestured to himself.

He was right, the student was tall with short brown hair and black-rimmed glasses, and he wore a white doctor's coat with a pocket that had three pens clipped to it. He had sea green pants on which I found kind of funny-looking.

"I agree. Do you mind pointing me in the direction of the elevator?" I asked.

"Sure, it's down the hallway and to the left, you should come up on it immediately, there's a handicapped sign next to it. Oh, and just so you know, my names Ian."

"Thanks and nice meeting you!" I said walking in the direction he pointed out. Sure enough I found the elevator and the handicapped sign. I hit the "down" button and waited a couple seconds for the elevator. I gasped when the doors opened. Mia and Anna stared back at me. There was a small pause and then they both jumped at me showering me with hugs and 'I missed you's.'

I laughed as we fell to the ground. I slowly stood up and Mia started telling me the details of the Kaleido Stage.

"May wanted to come but she has practice, being the Evil Queen and all. We can only stay for a little while, Kalos wants us back pronto."

"We came to drop these off." Anna said after Mia finished. She handed me an unlabeled white box. I thanked her and took the box. There was a lot more hugging and finally Mia and Anna were gone again. I smiled at the box in my hand and turned back to the elevators. I had completely forgotten why I even wanted to find them in the first place.

I shrugged and headed back down the hallway to my room. When I got inside I sat on my bed and opened the box. Inside was a pile of sugar cookies and a small note. I grinned and picked out the note and read it.

_Sora:_

_ We miss you so much! Eat these, we baked them for you! It was a lot of work! Kalos kept on yelling at us to stop using the oven-he thought we'd start another fire. Hurry back! Leon hasn't got a princess without you!_

_From: Anna and Mia_.

My face turned red at the last part and I set the note down beside me. I thought about last night, how distant Leon seemed, as if he was not telling me something. I pulled out a sugar cookie and started eating it. They were very good and it cleared my head now that I had some food.

I mostly stayed in the hospital room watching TV, every time a commercial came on I would do some stretches and conditioning, but I couldn't do much, otherwise I would hit some of the equipment. I longed to get back to the Kaleido Stage.

Finally the doctors came in and gave me one final check up. They told me that I'd have to come back a few times in the next few weeks to make sure that I wouldn't drop into a coma randomly, and that I would have to stay here until tomorrow morning to see that my condition was stable. After that I put the medication on my burns and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up at seven and was ready to go. After, the doctors did one final check they told me to contact Kalos. I did so and he said he would meet me outside. I changed into some jean shorts and a tank top and ran downstairs. I nodded to the people at the people at the front desk, signed one final form and ran outside.

Sure enough Kalos was parked right outside and I opened the car door and slid in.

"Nice to see you energized, you'll need it. We're going to have some extra practices with you and Leon over the next week. The production is coming up and we need you in top shape so you'll start on the advanced practices two days from now." I nodded and grinned. I was finally going back to Kaleido Stage. I would be able to see everyone again, and maybe I would be able to thank Leon properly this time.

We arrived at Kaleido Stage at around nine and I jumped out of the car and ran towards the training rooms. I opened the doors and breathed in deeply. I saw May walking on the tightrope she turned to look at me when I walked in and promptly fell off the tightrope, being trained so well she landed on the net and did a front-flip and waved to me. I smiled and waved back.

Kalos walked up behind me and I turned to see Leon striding towards us. His long hair swishing behind him, his posture perfect, but something was wrong. I could already tell, he wore the same mask of indifference but he walked as if every step cost him something. I was confused as he stopped a few feet away from us. Kalos was the first to speak.

"Ah, Leon. I want you and Sora here at this spot three hours from now; we need to discuss some revisions we're making to the performance between you two. Sora being Snow-White and you being the Prince we have decided we need to put you two in more scenes together."

"I'd like to resign from my position." He spoke and it seemed like everything had just gone silent.

"What?" Kalos said genuinely confused.

"I would like to resign from this part in the performance. I realized that I would rather play a different part. That or find a new partner." He finished, his face showing no emotion.

I stared at him dumbfounded. _Did he say he wanted a new partner?_ The thought kept racing through my head. I stared wide-eyed up at him, hardly breathing. _Was it because of the mistake I made on the trapeze the other day? Or the fact that someone is targeting me and he doesn't want to be messed up in something like that?_ Either way, what he said cause my stomach to drop to my feet. I finally regained my voice.

"Did I do something wrong? What makes you want to drop out so suddenly?" I spoke loudly. He fixed his emotionless face on me.

"I never said I was dropping out, I merely said I either wanted a new part, or a new partner." I felt as if every single bit of energy had just been drained from my body. His voice was cold like ice and what he said sounded like it had been practiced a million times. Kalos stepped in front of me and took Leon's shoulder.

"Let's talk about this in my office." He said steering him away. That left me standing there, unable to move or speak, watching my partner walk away without a second glance.

**Author's note:**

** Yup. I have no idea what's going to happen next. Anyway, feel free to R&R, or favorite this story, or follow this story. (hint-hint-wink-wink) Hope you guys like it so far!**

**Eliz**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Leon's POV**

I walked away, Kalos's arm over my shoulder, leading me into his office. I did not turn around to see her face. I didn't think I could bear it. I watched her expression change throughout my speech. She still looked tired from her hospital trip and I felt as if I was just breaking her down more. I didn't have a choice. I tried to avoid her gaze at all times possible.

Kalos took me outside the practice room and unlocked the door to his office. I forced a blank expression on my face and stared straight head. He walked inside and didn't bother to sit down but switched on the light and frowned at me.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked me, his dark sunglasses covering his piercing gaze.

"It is exactly as I said. I do not think I should perform with a person who is currently under watch by a criminal. It would ruin my reputation and even put me in danger. Is that what you want Kalos?" Every word I spoke caused my head to spin. _This is not what I want, but I have to say it, it's the only liable reason for why I would want to switch parts._ Kalos stared at me.

"I can assure you Leon that we take this job seriously. I thought you did too. You've never struck me as a person who would have bent to something like a threat, especially one to a partner. However, I understand your concern but believe me when I say that we do not tolerate the deliberate injury of our cast. Sora will be under tight watch by the police and if you feel the need we can extend that protection to you too." Kalos said walking around his desk to sit in his chair. He clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them looking at me expectantly.

"I would be happy to allow that, however, I don't think my manager nor the press would want to know that my boss is putting me in a position of danger just for the success of his new show." I spoke with words of ice; words made of ice so thin, anything could puncture them. _Please Kalos. Please tell me 'no.' please say you are going to force me to perform with Sora no matter what. Please._ I prayed in my mind but let no sign of it show on my face. There was a long silence, and then Kalos spoke.

"Which option would be better-a new part or a new partner?"

I froze, so it had come to this. It was foolish to hope that he would say I must perform with Sora. I felt all the energy drain from my body.

"A new partner." I said tiredly, staring straight through Kalos. He sighed and shook his head.

"Was it something Sora did? You know she's not an idiot. She says things, but if she starts something she makes sure she finishes it." He said opening a drawer and pulling out three sheets of paper.

"It was not, and I know that. I would feel more comfortable letting this thing disappear before working with her. If we catch the criminal then I will consider becoming her partner again." I said closing my eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"That is exactly what we're working on." Kalos said shuffling through the papers. "May's probably the only person who knows most of Sora's part; we can cast her as Snow White. We'll move Mia up as the Evil Queen." Kalos said still looking at the papers.

"And Sora?" I asked him without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow at me and gently put the papers back in place.

"She'll take Mia's part as a dwarf. Leon, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked leaning forward on his desk. That was the question that I was hoping he wouldn't ask. _Of course I don't want to do this; I'd rather do anything else but this._

"Yes." I said and left the room.

Outside I shook my head and walked down the hallway back to the practice room and out the door. I let the wind blow over me and decided that a walk might help me. I somehow ended up in-between the boy's and girl's dorm. A thought struck me. _This is around the spot that I heard the noise, maybe I can get a clue to who is after Sora._ I walked back behind the bushes where I heard the first rustling. I moved the leaves around and scuffed up the dirt a little trying to find footprints or any clues of where they were. There was nothing. I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Immediately, I ducked under the overgrowth lying flat on my back. I always wore black which helps with blending in. Sure enough the footsteps got closer and I watched none other than Sora herself walk by me, not looking anywhere but at the ground in front of her.

I let out my breath when she got a little ways away and sat up slowly to see where she was going. I saw her lift her head, then as if realizing where she was, she started running toward the burnt dormitory. _What if someone's inside waiting for her?_ I crept out of the bushes and followed slightly behind her. She stopped just outside the dorms. She dropped down on her knees and started rustling around in the grass. Curious, I crept closer to get a better look. She seemed to be looking for something. _But what?_ After a little while she walked inside and did the same process, searching around the lobby floor.

I followed and ran silently to the outside of the building and looked inside at her. She didn't seem to find it; she walked up the stairs, examining each one as she went. After she was out of sight I walked up them searching for what she might be looking for.

She was now searching on her floor, once she glanced over the balcony and looked on the ground. She had almost reached her room when she gasped and fell to her knees. I immediately ducked behind a random open door and peered out at her. She had picked something up from the ground and was staring at it.

_Wait, wasn't she holding something when I found her the other night?_ I wondered, it had looked like a frame of some sort. I would soon get my answer. Sora suddenly stood and threw the frame away. It was a pathetic throw really, it hardly went anywhere. She shook her head and went into her room rubbing her eyes. _Was she crying?_ I wondered. As soon as she was inside I walked over to what she threw. My eyes went wide. It was a picture frame. On top of the frame were the blocky white letters that read out FAMILY. The edges of the frame were blackened and the picture had almost burnt away. There was a photograph inside and I blew on it, trying to wipe away the burnt smudges. I managed to make out an image of a tiny Sora. There were two figures standing behind her with their arms around her, but they were so blackened out that it was impossible to even tell if they were short or tall. _I heard that Sora's real parents died when she was young…these must be them._ I thought. She just lost a reminder of her family. My heart sank to my feet as I slowly set the picture down where she left it. No sooner had I done so when I heard her coming back out of her room. I ran up to the balcony and threw myself over it, grasping the silver bars and letting myself slide down until I was hanging onto the second floor's walkway. I heard Sora walk back downstairs. I slowly heaved myself back onto the balcony and went toward her room.

I opened the door slowly; it creaked on its hinges. The wood on it was burnt and had large cracks in it. It was in a far better condition then her room was. The floor was blackened and so were the edges of her room. There were floating leftover ashes of her posters on the wall and her bed sheets were blackened. An opened window creaked whenever the wind blew. Her desk was missing a leg and her papers were burned on top of it. Even the kitchen was coated in ash. Several floorboards were missing and I carefully maneuvered around them. I picked up a bucket of pens on her desk which didn't seem too destroyed and took her desk-lamp. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a calendar which was spared on her wall. I set all of these items on the kitchen table.

I looked closer at her calendar and noticed a date a couple weeks later than today. It said in red ink: _Leon's and my practice for scene 4!_

I turned away instantly and shut the calendar. I heard a noise behind me and turned instantly, there was a policeman standing there.

"Hey you. What're you doing in here?" He said gruffly.

I examined him closely. He looked around 25; he had scruffy light brown hair and was wearing his badges displayed all over his chest. I noticed he had a gun and an electric baton around his belt.

"I was just checking out the crime scene." I said stepping past him; he grabbed my arm as I walked past him. I whirled around to face him. He looked me up and down.

"You're Leon Oswald?" he asked. I nodded. "You were the one who got Miss Naegino out, we'd like to thank you for that, but investigating the crime scene is what the police do." He finished.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I didn't know investigating a crime scene was only a one-man job." I said gesturing to the fact that he was the only policeman around. _Come to think of it how did he even manage to sneak up on me, I should've heard him._

"I am looking for Miss Naegino. Someone told me she'd be here."

"Clearly not." I said motioning around the room.

He glared at me and turned on his heel towards the door. He opened it and gestured to me. I mentally groaned and walked out the open door and down the stairs. After crossing to the other side of the building I jumped up and grabbed hold of the sewer pipe. I scaled up onto the roof and lay on my stomach. Sure enough the policeman was standing outside of Sora's room with a walkie-talkie at hand speaking quietly into it. I held in a gasp as he spoke.

"Yeah, there was a kid here." There was a response that I couldn't make out. "No, she wasn't there." More static. "That Leon Oswald guy." This time I heard the response. "Follow him." I slid back onto the roof and heard the guy answer 'yes.' He casually walked in the direction I had left. This was it. I knew what I had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sora's POV**

Everything was gone. Everything I had taken. Everything. My books, my clothes, my posters, my pictures. I trudged back to the stage to see what Kalos had in mind for me. I knew that he wouldn't risk losing Leon; the only way to keep him would be giving me another part. Plus, I was pretty useless; I couldn't start the really difficult training until later. I shook my head. I couldn't blame Leon. If I were him, I wouldn't want to be my partner either, knowing someone was after me. It just felt as if my entire world had been turned upside-down.

The Stage came into my view and I sighed. My only picture of my parents was gone. I knew that it was probably a good thing to stop holding onto the past. Maybe I could be freer with their memories rather then the picture. It just feels better having a physical reminder of the past.

I was tired of crying. I didn't want anymore tears. I was going to become more like Leon. A girl who can hold her own and reach her goals without crying or turning back.

It struck me that I could reach this goal right now. My burns were already healing from yesterday. I could definitely do more advanced tricks now, without hurting myself. I was sure. The only way I can reach my goals would be not focusing on the things that hold me back. I can always overcome them. I stood up straighter and walked with more force.

_Who needs Leon anyway? I'll show him. I'll be amazing as whatever I am. I just want the audience to be entertained, to let everyone shine on stage._ I strutted inside and dodged into the corner. I just had to reach the equipment area. That way I could wrap my hands and then go out to the outdoor trapeze. I snuck along the shadows and ducked into the equipment room. It was dark inside and hula hoops and slack-lines were stacked up in corners of the room, along with bags of practice balls and rings. I dug around the room for a bit until I found the bandages that I had restocked when I went to Dr. Kate's. I wrapped them around my hands and feet. Finally I tiptoed to the door and snuck out again. I raced up the white stairs and turned down the hallway until I reached the door outside.

When I raced into the cool grass the sky had gotten considerably darker. I glanced up and shrugged. All the more reason to get to the trapeze as fast as I could. I sprinted over to the gate and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a man standing at the bars pulling at them. I noticed he was wearing a uniform. _Oh, it's just the police._ I thought. I unlocked the gate and the man immediately whirled to face me, his face lit up in a bright smile as I walked in.

"Miss Naegino. What a pleasure to finally meet you." He said. I nodded.

"Pardon my asking but what exactly were you doing?" I asked.

"We heard from Kalos that the trapezes were being tampered with so I thought I would check them out." He said gesturing to the trapeze.

"Oh I see." I said looking at the high bars.

"Ah, excuse me for not introducing myself, I'm Terry Slint, or officer Slint if you will."

I nodded and smiled. He seemed like a nice guy. He was tall with brownish hair and a whole lot of badges on his shirt. I walked over to the bars and grabbed onto one and tugged at it. Officer Slint kept a close watch on me the entire time. It was almost…uncomfortable. He finally turned away and spoke.

"Well Miss Naegino, I am supposed to be your own personal bodyguard starting tomorrow so I consider myself very lucky that I met you today."

I smiled and waved goodbye to him. As soon as he was out of sight I sighed and grabbed jumped off of the platform. My hands stung at first when I swung out, but in a second it went away. I moved my hands so I was facing the opposite way I started in. I hooked my knees on the trapeze bar, I then let myself slide down so I was hanging by my feet. The bandages rubbed against my burns and I winced but kept going. I twisted myself back up and twisted around so I was swinging on my stomach. I turned in a few circles until I was again hanging by the backs of my knees. I then crossed my arms and let myself unfold into a middle split and drop until I was hanging by only one arm. I swung back and forth harder until I let myself fly into the air. I reached out for the next trapeze and grabbed hold of it.

I grinned despite the pain in my burns and twisted myself up onto it; I grabbed the bar with both hands and pushed myself up into a handstand. After that I hooked my feet onto either side of the ropes and slid down so I was holding on by my ankles.

Just then it started to rain, just a drizzle, but I was not concerned in the slightest. I was ready for more tricks, I would not give up.

I did a backbend and grabbed my ankles which were holding onto the bars. I winced again as pain seared through them. I then grabbed the bar and let my legs fall beneath me. I swung back and forth again getting ready to jump to the next trapeze. _Now!_

I jumped and did a triple back flip and grabbing the trapeze bar, my hands almost slipped off due to the rain which had made it slippery. My hands were on fire now, the burns becoming worse due to me using them so much. I wrapped one knee around the top and swung back and forward. I then grabbed onto the bar with my other hand and had one arm and one leg on the bar. I began slipping off and decided it was time I jump to the next one. I grabbed on with both arms and released the bar. I barely managed to grab on to the next trapeze, it was the one the police was checking on. I trusted that he had made sure it was safe. I actually made a sound when I grabbed this bar; my burns had seriously started to be painful now. I just couldn't stop though. I had to prove I could do this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of movement; I turned my head and gasped.

Leon was swinging right at me; he had just flipped from the trapeze next to me and was leaping straight for me. I gasped and moved my hands over; he grabbed on with one arm and then reached out for mine and pried one of my hands off.

"Leon! What are you doing?" I yelled as the wind picked up. I felt my grip failing and I slipped off with the other hand. I landed on my back in the net, Leon dropped down next to me. "Leon. Wha_" I stopped speaking when he started yelling.

"What do you think you are doing?! You aren't even supposed to be on the trapeze until tomorrow!" He yelled grabbing my shoulders wide eyed. "Do you ever follow orders? All you're doing is delaying your time it takes to heal, at this rate you won't even be able to perform because you were such an idiot!" He finished.

I stared up at him, unsure of what to do.

"Show me your burns." He said grabbing my hand and unwrapping it. Sure enough my hands were inflamed with oozing redness. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard a ripping noise and I opened them again-confused. Leon was still holding my hand but he had taken the end of his black button-down shirt and ripped off a piece with his teeth. I watched as he let the rain wet it and then wrapped it up with his shirt. He then stood up and jumped off the net.

"Keep it in cool water for a little while and then put the medication the doctor gave you on it, which should settle it." He said and started walking away.

"Wait! Leon!" I yelled. He stopped but didn't turn around. "What's going on? Please tell me! Do you want me as a partner or not?"

There was a pause and he spoke with a tone that was dangerous and icy.

"You clearly didn't hear me properly. I said I wanted a new partner, I enjoyed our time together but I believe it is time that I find someone who can listen to what people tell them to do. We won't be working together anymore." He finished and walked away.

It felt as if every nerve ending in my body had gone numb. I didn't feel the pain in my hands, or the net underneath me, I didn't even feel it as I got off the net and started walking back to the Stage. The only place I did feel was in my heart, and it hurt so bad that I wished I couldn't.

The rain came down so hard that Sora didn't even hear the sound of the trapeze she was just on falling to the ground in a pile of loosened screws and ropes. The only thing someone did notice was a small round badge that had had fallen when someone had walked away earlier that day-and when they did find it, it would be too late.

**Author's Note:**

**Haha! I finished this part.** **Hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks for so many views since I just started! Make sure to keep reading, I'll put another chapter out tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Leon's POV**

_Damn._ I mentally cursed walking away from Sora. First of all, I had lost sight of the policeman a little while ago; I think he figured out that I was following him. Then that _idiot_ Sora decided to _ignore_ her injuries and go for a little _spin_ on the _trapeze._ Last off my shirt was ruined because I had ripped off a part of it for her to use as a bandage. Oh, and the fact that I had pretty much just ruined her entire career, not to mention I made her make a face that I _never _wanted her to make. In fact, I swore to myself that I'd never make her look the same way she did when Yuri and I were fighting on the trapeze. Thinking of that made me wish I could go back to those days when things were simpler.

I stalked back over to the Stage. I had to tell Kalos that the policeman was after Sora. I stopped in my tracks. _Well that wouldn't make sense. Telling Kalos a policeman was the one targeting Sora. Maybe he stole the uniform…_ I had barely finished the thought when something hard slammed into my back knocking me straight to the ground. Rough hands threw a rough bag over my head and I felt someone carrying me a few feet away. The hands threw me down in what felt like a small bush next to a tree. I hit my head on the trunk. The person rolled me onto my back and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind me and sitting on my back. I held back a yell of pain.

"I thought I told you to break off all contact with the _girl_." A deep male voice said.

"I just did." I said gruffly trying to free my arm.

"Don't you dare think of trying to fool us boy." The voice said again.

"There are more of you?" I said turning myself so it was easier to breathe.

"You have no idea, and don't go trying to tell anyone around here about our little meetings. Remember _Oswald_ we keep close tabs on you." He finished.

_Yeah, the damn police are on your side._

"I don't suppose you could tell me what you want with me or Sora." I said making small talk as I used my other hand to reach slowly into my pocket. I had put a small pocketknife in there a little while ago. I just needed a chance to get it out. I felt the edge of the smooth handle with my finger.

"Well, that's none of your concern is it now?" The man said.

"You have not made yourself clear though. I can't figure out which one you're after, me, or Sora." I said. It was an honest question and I couldn't help but wonder what the answer was.

"My orders are to obtain the girl, and bring down anyone who gets in the way and that'd be you."

"We had a deal!" I almost yelled. "You said you would leave her alone if I did!"

"I said I wouldn't hurt her, not that I wouldn't take her." His voice was strong but his form had slouched, he had realized his mistake.

I was enraged now. How could I have been so stupid? Did I honestly believe that if I left her alone she would be able to be safe? All of the pain I forced on her-all of it…for nothing! I grabbed my knife and flipped myself around. I slid the knife to the man's throat and sat up. Now I had him in a headlock, if he moved he would get cut. The only problem-I still couldn't see. I spoke dangerously low.

"Answer me now. What do you want with my _partner?_" I tightened the headlock. I felt the man lose his form as he realized the situation.

"I'm only a recruit; my only orders are to get the girl…alive." I took my free hand and pulled his arm around his back, straining it. The man yelped.

"Tell me everything you know." I said.

"I don't know what the reason is! Wait! He said something about a ransom, I think by kidnapping her he could sell her at a hefty price. Lots of people would call for her release; she's like an idol, right?" The man's voice was panicked.

"So it's money he's after?" I asked.

"Something like that, he wants revenge too."

"Revenge? On Sora?" I asked, incredulous.

"No, her family." I was shocked.

"What about her family?" I asked. The man shook his head.

"I can't tell you, the boss would kill me." I wondered if he meant it literally. I pulled his arm up to the back of his head and gritted my teeth together when I spoke.

"Tell…me…now." I growled, enunciating each syllable.

"He-he was the one…that…that…killed them." He said, his speech was stuttered due to the pain. That caught me off guard. I loosened my grip on the man trying to comprehend what he said. At that moment the figure wrenched his arm out of my grasp and elbowed me in the chest. I gasped for breath and I heard him darting away. I ripped the bag off of my head and took off running after the man. He was fast, but I was faster. I leaped into the air and tackled him to the ground. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him into the air. He kicked me in the chest and flipped off of me. He then took off running again. I fell to the ground trying to breathe again. After I had some breath back I looked down at my hand, when the man had flipped off of me a piece of his shirt had come off in my hand, it was a nametag. Written on it were the words: Medical P.H.D. Ian Gann, Monroe Hospital.

I gasped. Monroe Hospital was the place that Sora was admitted to after the fire! What if he already met her? But if he had, why hadn't he taken her in the first place? All I knew was one thing. I had to find Sora…fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sora's POV**

I sighed as I walked back to my new room over on the other side of the landscape. This dormitory was actually used for the summer camp that Kaleido Stage held for the younger kids. All of the girls on the second floor and some on the first had been moved over to this dorm. I walked into the lobby and signed in my name. I waved to Miss Sarah who was putting away some boxes that she had finished unpacking; she smiled and waved back at me.

I turned to walk up the stairs on the left. My feet felt heavy and I walked with an aura of exhaustion around me. I turned at the first room on the third floor and unlocked the door. As I walked inside I noticed two open boxes on the ground. Inside were several items from my old room. It seemed that someone had gone back into my old room and gathered up all of the things that hadn't been destroyed in the fire. There was even a poster of Swan Lake that had only been slightly burnt. I smiled and hung it up on the wall next to my bed. I set up my pens and desk-lamp along with some other items that I had bought at the store. Mia, May, and Anna had also bought me some items when they had a chance such as new clothes-mostly from Mia, some weights and a watch from May to practice with, and new books-mostly comedies-from Anna. I put them away carefully and then rested on my bed staring out the window.

_There's a bright side, at least I get a window view._ I thought. I was interrupted as a small spirit flew into my vision. I gasped and shot backwards nearly falling off of my bed.

"Fool?! What are you doing here?" I yelped.

"I am a spirit of the stage, I am always where you are, correct?" A new expression came over him. "Were you thinking that I was burned away in the fire?" He asked me.

"More like hoping." I said smugly, looking to the side.

"What?!" He yelled at me.

"Relax, relax! I'm joking okay?" I said waving my hand at him.

Fool floated over to where I was and stared straight into my eyes. I looked over at him.

"Sora, you are losing hope. You cannot perform in the condition you are in. What has become of you?" He asked me-suddenly serious. I turned away to look at my new room.

"Well, let's see. There was a huge fire and I lost everything that I brought with me. There is someone targeting me and is making my life miserable and now I am lacking a partner because my old one is too scared to get messed up in what I'm messed up in." I said exhaling. Fool looked thoughtful for a moment and then sat in criss-cross in the air. Finally he spoke.

"You may have lost most of your physical items but you haven't lost your memories and therefore you cannot lose your hope now can you? You also have all of these people trying to find ways to catch the criminal and trying to help you. As for your partner-if someone is let down by such a thing as a threat then maybe you were not meant to be partners in the first place. However, I recommend that you observe Leon's behavior more closely to see exactly why he doesn't want to be your partner."

I stared at Fool for a little bit and realized that everything he said was true. I don't need a physical reminder of my parents because they'll always be with me. Everyone at Kaleido Stage is trying to help catch the criminal and I did seem to only see the outer shell of Leon's refusal to be my partner-I needed to learn more. I smiled over at Fool.

"When I was young my parents used to say that there were two types of spirits-the mischievous and harmful ones, and the ones that look after and care for you. You are definitely one that looks after humans-aren't you Fool?" I said stretching and standing up. Fool closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's better Sora, that's how it should be. You've regained your strength." He said. I grinned and rolled up my sleeves.

"Alright, I'm going to find Kalos and ask him to reconsider switching my part back, I'm going to be Leon's partner whether he likes it or not!" I nodded to myself and strutted out the door.

I walked down to the lobby and out the door into the sunshine. I let it warm my face as I stepped onto the wet grass. It was around four o'clock and I needed to find Kalos. I saw the Training arena ahead of me and noticed Mia speaking with Kalos a couple of feet to the side. I started running and came up behind Kalos. He turned to look at me and turned back to Mia, they were talking about someone's costume. Mia grinned and waved at me, then turned on her heel back to the training room. Kalos turned around to look at me.

"Ah, Sora, I was about to go find you. We have to go to the hospital for your checkup today."

"But I thought they said that I would need a checkup every two or three days, I was released yesterday." I said hiding my wrapped hands.

"The man on the phone said that they had a new batch of medication for you to try on your burns, apparently they need to diagnose whether or not it will work. It'll only be a half-hour at most." He said pulling out his car keys. I followed him over to the parking lot and climbed in the back seat. He started the engine and we backed out. I was wondering whether I should ask him about my part or not. _Come on Sora! It's now or never._ I thought and took a deep breath.

"Boss! Please don't change my part out! I really want to perform as Snow White and I really think that I can persuade Leon to be my partner again! Just please give me another chance!" I said staring into his rearview mirror. He kept his eyes on the road and spoke with a laugh.

"Sora, I never planned on switching you out in the first place."

"What? But I thought you and Leon were talking about just that." I asked confused.

"Yes, I told him that May would be doing your part, just to calm him down. I was planning on confronting him later about it but he disappeared for a while and I never saw him after that." He finished. I let out a breath and felt re-energized. I grinned as I gazed out the window. My grin faded as we pulled out onto the highway.

"Wait Boss!" I said. Kalos looked back at me.

"What is it?"

"I think I see Leon. That's Leon! He's trying to catch up to us! He looks really worried!" I said talking louder. Kalos glanced out his side of the window.

"We don't have the time right now to go get him. I have to drop you off their as soon as possible, if it helps I'll drive back here once I drop you off and see what the problem is." He said turning back so he was facing forward. I was still sitting up in the backseat watching Leon's sprinting form disappear as we rounded a corner. The hospital came into view in a couple minutes and I climbed out of the car.

"I'll come back in a couple of minutes." He said and drove off again. I turned and went inside the hospital. I was greeted by a pretty looking nurse at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked me sweetly.

"Yes, I'm Sora Naegino; I'm here for the medication update for my burns." I said looking around.

"Hmm, that's strange. I don't have you put down anywhere for an appointment." She said shuffling through her papers. Just then a doctor burst into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nurse Heidi she's mine. I figured since it was just a medication update that I didn't need to put her down." He said and looked at me.

"Oh, well, if that's all. Feel free to go ahead in." She smiled at me. I nodded and turned to the doctor.

"Oh, it's you Ian!" I said grinning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Leon's POV**

I watched in despair as Kalos's convertible rounded a corner and faded from my sight. I smashed my fist into an advertisement poster next to me-cursing at my late timing. I had to find Sora. I had no time to waste. I turned to the oncoming traffic. The light turned green and I sprinted across the street. I turned a corner and ran up in the direction of the hospital. The sidewalk was damp from the rain earlier and it was slippery in some places but I wasn't bothered. I turned another corner and nearly ran into a couple, I skidded around them and kept running. When I reached the next stoplight I groaned realizing I had just missed it. I looked up and saw the solution. The stoplight was hanging from a wire. Praying that my practice on the tightrope had paid off I scaled up the metal pole and crouched on top of the wire. Several people stopped and stared. I stepped out onto the line and moved quickly and lithely across it. Seconds from reaching the other side my foot slipped off of the wire and I started falling. I managed to catch onto the wire with my other foot and heaved myself onto the other side of the signals. Luck was on my side. I leaped down from the other side and jumped onto an awning of a French restaurant. I ran along the length of it and flipped over onto the next one. Some people sitting in the café pulled out their cell phones and were taking pictures. I leapt onto the ground again when I had reached another traffic light. It turned green as if on cue. I pushed people out of the way as I ran-seeing this, people now started moving over for me. I didn't stop to thank them-I didn't even stop to look at them. I didn't have the time.

I tore past cafés and restaurants, toy stores and antique shops, waited at stoplights, and took short breaks to glance at the city maps. I saw that the hospital was ahead of me in two blocks. I started off again running towards the next stoplight. As soon as I had crossed it a car pulled up next to me. I looked over and breathed a sigh of relief, it was Kalos! I ran around the other side and opened the door. My heart sank to my feet when I looked back.

"Where's Sora?" I asked, panic creeping into my voice.

"I already dropped her off at the hospital."

"No, no, no." I said shaking my head and spinning around to look behind us.

"What?" Kalos asked.

"It's a trick-there's a doctor at the hospital-he plans on kidnapping Sora!" I said glancing around again.

"What?" Kalos said hitting the gas.

I explained in short my encounter with the man in the shadows and our conversation.

"Leon why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Kalos had anger creeping into his voice.

"That was my mistake-I am sorry and I realize what I have to do now." I said trying to get him to hurry up.

"No. Your mistake was thinking you alone could solve everything." Kalos said slamming on the gas the second the light turned green. I was about to respond when both of us went flying forward as something rammed into the back of the car. I whipped my head around.

"Someone is following us." I said watching the blackened out van speed up to hit us again. Kalos seemed to hesitate for a moment before twisting the steering wheel around and making a sudden right turn. I whirled to face him. "What are you doing? The Hospital's that way!" Hysteria was rising into my voice.

"I'm taking a detour; we've got to get these guys off our tail." He said turning sharply again. I hung onto my seatbelt as another van appeared on my side of the vehicle, it started closing the distance between us and I ducked when its mirror shattered my window.

"Kalos!" I yelled as glass showered over me. The wind whipped my hair into my face and papers in the back began flying everywhere.

"I know! I know!" Kalos yelled turning sharply again. "Leon, you're going to have to get out up here!" He said. "I don't have time to stop, but I'll slow down!" He said as we neared the entrance to the hospital. "NOW!" He yelled and I threw my door open and hurled myself over the car. I sprinted inside and I saw through the reflection on the glass that Kalos had driven off again-gaining speed.

I raced up to the reception desk and stopped to catch my breath. The nurse stared down at me-concerned.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked; leaning over her computer to see if I was alright, I stood up straighter-still panting.

"Did a girl named Sora Naegino come in here a little while ago?" I asked.

"Yes, she came for a medication update, but it wasn't listed." She spoke, confused.

"It wasn't listed because it wasn't real-it was a set-up. I need you to call 911 and send the police in this instant!" I said.

"But-" She started.

"Trust me-you need to do this!" I said loudly. She stared for a second and nodded. She dialed the phone, and then lowered it to speak to me.

"A doctor named Ian took her that way." She pointed to her left. I nodded and sprinted in that direction.

I shoved through the swinging doors and raced down a long hallway. Doctors and nurses stared at me as I ran. I was going through the image of the man that I had seen just a few minutes ago. He was tall with glasses and was pretty scrawny. I stopped once I reached the end of the hallway. There was a boy standing by a vending machine in a patient's nightgown. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to me. His arm was in a cast.

"Did you see a girl with purple hair and a doctor come this way?" I asked him. He only looked about 11 or 12 but he nodded firmly.

"Yeah, they went that way." He said pointing out the doors.

"Thanks." I said and threw open the doors. I ran down the next hallway-this one was slightly darker and there were several elderly folks walking with canes. I had to slow down so I wouldn't trip one of them. I came to a nurse who was standing and watching them closely. I asked her the same question that I did the boy. She looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember.

"Come to think of it I do. It was that new graduate student Ian. He was taking her down towards the shipping area and I told that it was for authorized personnel only-he said that he would be meeting someone down there so I let him go. Was that okay?" She asked me.

"Let's hope so." I said and muttered a thank you. I grabbed the door that did indeed have "Authorized Personnel Only" printed across it and shoved it open. Several eyes turned to me as I walked in. There was a lot of noise and ambulances were being loaded up as siren's wailed in the distance. People raced around the granite floors and voices yelled orders to people carrying packages. A giant garage door was open a couple meters in front of me and wind blew into the hot room. Red lights were flashing from the corners and every once in a while an ambulance's lights would flash. I saw several mechanics slide under ambulances while people would file inside them and back out into the street, disappearing from sight. _It's going to be impossible to find anyone in here._ I mentally thought. Nevertheless I ran down the stairs and up to a man wearing a blue uniform and yelling orders to several other men. I repeated my question once more and he nodded and gestured to a door on the east side of the room. I nodded and ran over to it. I leaped over crates that had fancy labels on them and raced around people pushing carts full of supplies. I didn't stop until I reached the door.

I turned the knob but the door didn't budge. It was locked from the inside. I cursed under my breath and backed up. I ran full speed at the door and kicked it with my foot. The door shook but didn't open. I whirled around and nearly tripped over one of the carts. Getting an idea I raced to the end of it and grabbed onto the handle. I turned it to face the door and then ran at full speed into its frame. The frame shook and collapsed as the door fell over. I discarded the cart and raced inside.

The room was illuminated by only three windows on each side but it was light enough to see what was happening. Five men were standing in a corner and they glanced up when I walked in. Then I spotted Sora. She was sitting in the middle of a room tied to a chair-gagged and blindfolded. Standing beside her was the graduate himself.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the short chapters last time! This one's longer but also kinda rushed-hope you guys enjoy! Oh and a thank you to siennahime-sama and sora29leon-you guys are sweet!**

**Eliz**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Sora's POV**

I couldn't see and I couldn't move. Ian had shoved me in here just a minute ago and now I was gagged and blindfolded. The cloth covering my mouth was choking me and I couldn't yell for help. Not that I could see if there were anyone there to help me anyway.

I heard a crash from the other side of the door.

_Did someone come for me?_ I wondered._ Kalos maybe? No, he went back to go find Leon. Leon?_ The thought came to me. _No, he probably wants nothing to do with me._ Despite my finishing thought I _really _hoped it was Leon.

The door, however, made no sound of budging. I had asked Ian why he had locked the door when several men came up behind me with long strips of cloth. I was now scared to death. Unable to see or speak with a man who was supposedly trying to kill me. Not the best situation to be in three weeks before a performance. Oh right! I was also severely burned on my arms-which were tied behind my back-behind the chair, and my feet-which were bound around my ankles. I begged anyone, _anyone_ to find me. _Please. Someone…help._ Just then a huge crashing sound came from the same direction of the door.

I turned my head-still unable to see. There was a long groaning sound and then another crash. It sounded like the entire door had just toppled over. I then heard footsteps running my way and they came to an abrupt halt.

"Sora?" I heard the familiar French accent and would have yelled for joy had I not been gagged. I made a small sound and fought against my bonds. I heard several more footsteps and it sounded like several people were standing in front of me.

"Leon Oswald. We warned you not to interfere." A deep male voice said. _Ian. Wait. He said that he warned Leon not to interfere…have they met before?_ I wondered. Judging by the sounds-there were about four guys against one acrobat. The odds weren't good-for neither me nor Leon. I started hurling myself around in my chair. I felt it tilt backward and I lifted up my head when it crashed into the ground. I screamed through the gag as my hands were crushed under the weight of the chair. I managed to roll over onto the right side and lay there panting. I realized immediately that my foot binds were caught under the leg of the chair. I gritted my teeth and shoved my legs upward. I groaned at the effort but I felt the ropes break and my legs were free!

"Hey! She's loose!" I heard a man yell. I whirled around to where I heard the voice from and thrust my leg into the air. I felt it connect with something and heard a crashing sound. I then twisted myself up into a standing position, bent at the back because my arms were still tied to the back of the chair. I ran to my left tripping on several items on the floor. My foot hit the side of the wall and I whipped myself around. I heard a "snap" as the chair legs rammed against the wall and cracked off. I brought my arms down to their jagged edges and began sawing them on the sharpened side. I heard yelling and footsteps coming my way.

I turned and ran in the opposite direction. Luckily the floor was rather clean and I skidded to a halt and sharply turned the other direction when I felt myself fall and crash into the floor. Fortunately that was what freed my hands. I heard Leon's voice yell something and I reached up and ripped my blindfold off.

The room was dark and was piled high with crates and boxes in most of the corners. There were carts holding several piles of discarded medicines and shelves lined the walls with prescriptions. Everything smelled old and dusty. I was lying on the hard tiled floor as three men were racing right at me. I jumped up and sprinted over to a corner. I grabbed a cart and shoved so it rolled in the direction of the men. It hit one of them but the others kept coming. I flipped up onto a row of crates and sprinted down them, trying to push them off of each other as I ran. I glanced over to see Leon taking on two guys, one of them being Ian. I ducked at the last second as something whizzed by me. I glared down at the two men.

They were both wearing hospital uniforms and looked like regular nurses or doctors, but they both were chasing me with a look in their eyes that said they were not going to be easy to get rid of. I noticed the man on the left was holding something in his hand. It looked like some sort of round ball, but whenever he threw one at me it would spark and pop leaving behind a trail of smoke.

I noticed a suspension cord hanging from the ceiling and grinned. I ran to the side and threw myself at it. I grabbed on-a mistake. The rope was not attached to anything and it unrolled under my touch. I slammed into the ground. Wincing, I stumbled to my feet and started to run. I heard Leon yell my name out as a man grabbed my arm. A second later I felt a sharp needle puncture my skin. I immediately lost all feeling throughout my body and toppled over. I hit the ground hard but I didn't feel it.

My eyes shot around, I was shocked. I was completely numb all over and I couldn't move but I could still see, hear, and smell. I looked up at the man standing over me. He had a needle in his hand and he tucked it into his pocket. I looked up to see Leon racing towards me-only to be cut off by Ian.

"What have you done to her?!" He yelled as he threw a kick at Ian who easily ducked.

"It's just a sedative; she'll be around in a minute or two." The man standing over me said.

"If she's still here in a minute or two that is." His friend beside him laughed. Leon cried out angrily and threw a punch at Ian. I grinned inside as Ian doubled over when it hit him. Leon started running at me again but Ian's friend tackled him from behind. I watched Leon hit the ground and roll professionally over and kicked the man on top of him over and roll back into a standing position.

The men behind me both grabbed me under my arms and hoisted me up. I gasped as Ian stood up behind Leon. He had pulled something out of his pocket. It looked exactly like…a knife. Leon wasn't paying attention. I had to tell him!

I screamed out-surprised that I made a sound. Leon whirled around just in time and ducked as Ian swung the knife over his head. I let out a huge breath of relief. The men carrying me whispered to one another and started jogging to the back door. _No, there going to take me away, I have to do something!_ But I couldn't move. I watched helplessly as Leon flipped and ducked the weapon. All of a sudden I heard a gunshot and sirens. _The police!_ I thought. The men turned to see where it came from and I realized that they couldn't get in. When Leon broke down the door it had torn off the framework-collapsing the whole wall it was on. There was debris piled up way too high.

I heard one of the men carrying me whisper a very bad word and they started running again. My hand bumped against a crate and a prickle of feeling came back to it. I managed to clench it into a fist. I saw a cart coming up, as we passed it I reached my hand out and grabbed onto it. The men almost fell over when I held on.

"She can move again!" One of them said. I held tighter to the cart and felt strength returning to my arms. I reached up and jabbed one of the men in the eye. He let go of me and stumbled backwards. I collapsed on the floor and felt some feeling return to my legs. I whirled around, tripping the other man who hit his head on the cart. I used a box to help me stand up and I wobbled closer to where Leon and Ian were fighting.

I started running but my legs were heavy-it felt like I was running through water. Ian's friend was nowhere to be seen and I hoped he would stay like that. I watched Ian slice through the air trying to hit Leon who deftly dodged each one, but I could tell he was tired. His movements were sloppy and he was panting. I needed to do _something._ I reached down into a box near my and pulled out a container of medicine and hurled it at Ian. I hit him on the shoulder. He whirled around to face me.

"Slint! Jones! What happened?!" He yelled. I didn't have time to see if there was anything behind me. I hurled myself at Ian and he collapsed under my weight we rolled over and over. I grabbed his hand holding the knife and held it up high, but he kicked me away and grabbed my arm-twisting it behind my back. I cried out. I then saw Leon racing at Ian.

As Leon reached forward Ian grabbed his hand bent backwards and threw Leon right over him, he hit the wall with a "crash" and crumpled to the ground.

"LEON!" I screamed and wrenched my arms free-running over to Leon.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" I heard a scream and a lot of 'clicks' as guns were loaded.

The police had arrived. Dozens of men filed into the room holding guns and shouting orders. I watched Ian put his hands in the air along with the other conscious men.

I turned back to Leon. I shook him on the shoulder. He didn't move. His eyes were closed and his body was limp. I gently shook him again.

"Leon?" I whispered becoming a little panicked. "Leon? Leon?" I spoke louder now. I took his hand and started squeezing it. "Leon?" I leaned down and rested my head on his chest. I let out a breath when I felt a steady beat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. It was only a policeman.

"Sorry Miss, is everything alright here?" I shook my head and spoke in a quivering voice.

"No, I think he should be taken to the hospital." I said looking down at Leon.

"Of course. We'll take care of that, do you mind coming with us for a moment we'd like to ask you some questions about what happened." The officer said. I nodded dumbly and watched in despair as I was lead away and Leon was carried off in a stretcher. _Was it over?_ I wondered. Little did I know-it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

**Haha, sorry about the late update. I have family over (their leaving tomorrow) thus I hardly had the time to write. I managed though. I hope you all enjoy! I'll update tomorrow...most likely.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Leon's POV**

I blinked and opened my eyes. There was light filing in from a large window to my right. Above me were two fluorescent lights and lining the walls were mirrors and shelves of fancy-looking medications. I was lying on a white hospital bed which was slightly propped up so I was facing forward. I realized that there were no needles stuck into me nor any head bandages or casts. I breathed a sigh of relief and shut my eyes again, trying to remember how I got here. _Sora._

My eyes shot open again and I sat up quickly-too quickly, I winced at a searing pain in the back of my neck and slowed down my movements. I glanced around the room again. To my left there was a chair and a couch with a small table with a bouquet of flowers on it. I swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed and was about to stand up when I heard voices outside the door. I listened closely. _It sounds like Sora._

The doorknob turned and sure enough Sora was turned away from me, still speaking to someone.

"Thanks." She said and quietly closed the door. She sighed and turned my way. She froze immediately when she saw me. I stared straight back at her, as shocked as she was. Suddenly she ran right at me. She slammed into me and we both toppled back onto the hospital bed. I was stalk still when she wrapped her arms around me. I started to move when she pulled away and stood back up. Her cheeks were red when she looked the other way. I stared at her, unable to speak.

She was wearing a long sleeve T-shirt which she had rolled up, and her jean shorts. I noticed that she had several bruises on her arms and legs. She had a large bandage on one side of her face and she wasn't wearing any shoes (again). She spoke first.

"Thank you Leon. You saved me in there. I was really scared and was pretty sure that no one was going to help me. Then you came in. You were fighting with Ian and he threw you against the wall pretty hard. You blacked out and luckily we were _inside_ a hospital so they just took you back here. You didn't look very good I-we…were very worried." She said looking down at her feet. I blinked as everything came back to me.

"And Ian?" I asked her.

"He was arrested, along with the other men. The police came in a little while afterwards. I guess that's it then. It's finished right? Maybe…if you want…" She trailed off. I stared at her.

_What is she trying to say?_

"We could…be partners again…since they captured the men-and you said that if the police got the criminal you would agree to perform with me as Snow White." She finished looking up at me. _Of course. My mistake, she needs to know that it was never my intention to stop performing with her. I have to tell her._ Before I could speak she went on.

"Of course, you don't have to and I probably shouldn't be bothering you with it right now since you have that head injury, but Kalos has postponed the performance for another week, just enough time for you to recover." I just noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Sora." I said before she could speak again.

"Yes?"

"Did you stay here this whole night?"

She looked at me and nodded, then put her hands up and smiled.

"It was no problem, really. See? They gave me the medication and the burns on my hands are all healed now." She finished. I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her into me not even glancing at her burns. I heard her gasp as I put my arms around her and leaned against her, resting my head on hers. I felt her slowly reach up and hug me back. _Leon what are you doing?_ I mentally asked myself. I still didn't stop, especially when Sora spoke again-her voice cracking.

"They said that you'd be fine after resting…but you didn't look fine. Kalos kept on telling me to come on back to Kaleido Stage...but…I thought if I did go back, that when I would go back to the hospital you would be gone." She let out a harsh laugh. "I sound like a little kid, huh? I'm sorry." Her voice cracked and she sniffed. She seemed to be forcing herself not to cry.

"Sora, Sora, you do not have to apologize. This is all my fault." I said wretchedly. She slowly released her arms to look me in the eye.

"What?"

I explained to her how after the fire Ian had come to speak to me and how he threatened me not to go near her. I also told her about my meeting with the policeman and finally about my last meeting with Ian. I left out the part about Ian's boss's plan for revenge on her family. She had listened quietly the entire time, eyes wide.

"Sora, I've always wanted to be your partner. You turn the stage into the most beautiful place I've ever seen." I said.

"So you won't…disappear." She asked. My heart skipped a beat as tears dripped down her face. I reached out and yanked her into me again. I put my hand on her head and stroked her hair. Her whole form was trembling.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, how can you even speak to me now? I did all of those things to you and you worry about me disappearing?" I pressed my lips to her forehead and I felt her melt into me. She leaned against me, gripping the back of my shirt with her fists. I leaned into her and closed my eyes.

"It's okay now, it's over." I whispered, momentarily forgetting Ian's boss.

I held her for a while longer until she seemed to wilt in my arms, most likely due to the exhaustion of staying by me all night. I gently released her and she stood up, wiping her eyes. I too stood up and we walked over to the couch. She sat down and I walked over to the door.

"Stay here, I will be right back." I said and walked outside. I was met by a long hallway with few people in it.

Somehow I managed to find the lobby and asked if I could be released today. She said yes and I called Kalos who grudgingly agreed to pick us up very soon, as long as we were both up for late practices within the coming weeks.

As I walked back into my room I mentally scolded myself.

_Control yourself Leon; you are supposed to be a professional._

I closed the door and sure enough, Sora was still sitting on the couch. Her eyes were red and she was resting her head on her hands. I came to sit down beside her and we sat for a moment in comfortable silence. She sighed and leaned over to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Surprised, I turned to look at her. She closed her eyes and adjusted her position. I smiled and leaned down to rest my head on hers. She spoke quietly.

"I was really scared. I figured that no one would find me. Or that if they did, they wouldn't get there fast enough." She said with her eyes still closed. I stared up at the ceiling.

"I've never run faster in my life."

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Yes, it is a late update. My apologies. I have a lot of assignments for school now so I haven't had a lot of time. I WILL WORK HARDER! Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far-there will be more chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sora's POV**

I was so tired. Despite this, I managed to wake up when I felt Leon shift beside me. I stirred and rubbed my eyes. I realized that Kalos had just opened the door and turned on the lights. He stared down at us. I realized that my head was still on Leon's shoulder and we both looked half awake. We both shot away from each other, standing up and stuttering.

"Hi Boss, I didn't expect y-you to be here so soon." I said and felt warmth in my cheeks. I peeked over at Leon. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing the back of his head. He looked over at Kalos.

"How did you manage to get those men off your trail?" He asked in his French accent. Kalos grinned.

"The same way I did in the beginning. I had to take several detours and eventually I ended up outside the police station. Apparently if you honk outside long enough they send out a helicopter after you. They rounded up three of the four cars, but apparently the fourth went back to the hospital to find _you._" Kalos finished, shoving his glasses on top of his head.

I glanced from him to Leon, realizing that there was more to the story than what I had heard. I then asked the question that we were all thinking about.

"Is it over?"

Everyone's eyes turned me. Kalos turned to Leon and grabbed his arm, leading him outside. He looked over his shoulder. "Leon and I will talk to the nurse about his release. Sora you need to get some rest. Leon will come and get you when we're ready." I was about to protest when Kalos gave me the look that said "follow us and you'll be doing double the training time for the next year and a half" and therefore I decided to sit quietly and wait until they came back.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch leaning my head back on the soft material. The only sounds were the hum of the air conditioner and the light breeze from the open window. The sky outside was clouded and shady, but it was warm.

It was true that I had stayed up all night beside Leon's hospital bed. I had occasionally been asked if I wanted anything to eat from his nurse and doctors, but I had refused no matter how many times they told me I needed it. For some reason I still wasn't hungry. Maybe it was because my heart was still pounding from minutes ago. Leon seemed to calm and caring, like he was truly a prince, not an ice prince, but one who could awaken someone from years of sleeping. He showed me a side of him that I had never seen before. But what scared me was the possibility that I would never see it again.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to shake the image of Leon's peaceful face out of my mind.

I was almost asleep when the door opened quietly again. I sat up and turned my head. Leon was standing in the doorway; his silhouette had a silver outline from the lights in the hallway. I stood up and turned to him. He spoke.

"We're ready to go." I nodded and walked towards him. I was about to reach him when my foot caught on the doormat. I stumbled and felt myself falling. There was a sound of movement and Leon's arms were suddenly wrapped around me. I felt him kneel on the ground beside me grabbing my arms. He released one arm and touched my chin lightly with his hand, tilting my head up to look at him. My eyes went wide. Our faces were inches from each-other. I stared into Leon's silver eyes, captivated. For the first time I noticed how long his eyelashes were. He stared back with eyes that were just as wide as mine were. Slowly he leaned in closer, I shut my eyes. I could feel his warmth around me but suddenly it was gone. He released me and let go of my chin.

I opened my eyes to see him stand up and turn away from me. _No._ I thought. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I'd never see Leon's soft, vulnerable, side again. Without even noticing it himself, he had reverted back to the ice demon.

I trudged a few feet behind Leon as we walked outside to the car. Kalos sat in the front seat staring at us expectantly. I looked away as Leon opened the car door for me and climbed in without a word. Leon closed it behind me and moved to the passenger seat. I leaned the car door as we started moving.

The gentle hum of the motor and the rocking of the car were peaceful. I closed my eyes and felt the air conditioner blow my hair out of my eyes. We had driven almost ten minutes and I was about to fall asleep when I heard Leon speak, not to me though, to Kalos.

"Do you think she is asleep?" He asked him. I was about to open my eyes and say otherwise but thought better of it. I tried to make my breathing normal while I listened to what they were about to say.

"I don't know." Kalos said.

"Sora?" Leon asked. He reached back and tapped my arm. I made no sign of feeling it. I heard him sit back in his seat. "We have to tell her sometime." He said. Now I was confused. _Tell me what?_

"Let's not talk about it; I don't want to risk anything. If it's something serious we'll just send out a private investigator, we have the money to do it, along with out the out of country flights.

I felt the car stop and heard Leon's and Kalos's doors open. My door slowly opened and I felt someone shake my shoulder gently. I pretended to stir in my sleep and opened my eyes, squinting. Leon gently took my arm and stood me up. I stumbled out into the open air. We were outside the training room. I noted that the girl's dorm was across the lawn. Kalos spoke.

"Sora, I need to speak with Leon about the casting changes. I want you to go to sleep and clean up. We'll start your training tomorrow." I nodded and started walking toward the girl's dorm. However, I knew exactly what I would be doing. I saw Kalos and Leon walk inside out of my peripheral vision. I grinned as soon as they were inside. I whirled around and ran silently across the grass over to where they just were. I peeked around the corner and saw the duo walking towards Kalos's office. I crept inside and followed a little bit behind them. When they entered the office I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to the doorway. I heard muffled voices inside and pressed my ear against the cool metal, trying to hear what they were saying.

"She needs to know." _Leon's voice._

"We need to figure out who their boss is first, which is why we need the private investigator, we can get the police on the case." Kalos replied.

"Did you not hear me in the first place? Didn't I tell you that one of the men _was _a policeman? Officer Slint." Leon's harsh reply came in.

_Officer Slint? He was the man I talked to that day on the trapeze!_ I thought quickly but Leon continued.

"I found his badge outside near the broken trapeze-he was the one messing with all of the equipment and he was posing as a policeman. If we put the police on the case, they could easily find out exactly what we're planning, plus there's the threat of revenge on the Naegino family." That got my full attention. My breath came out faster. _What is going on?_

"What are you talking about Leon? You didn't tell me about this." I heard Kalos say.

"The man Ian I spoke with-he said his boss was the one who killed Sora's parents. Now he wants revenge on the Naegino family-which is Sora."

There was a bang as I leaped back from the doorway as if it was burning hot. I backed up against the opposite wall as the door opened to reveal Leon and Kalos staring down at me.

Tears sprang into my eyes and I ran as fast as I could.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry about the delay! I will try to update-there probably won't be one tomorrow though! I am going to a friend's house and I won't have my computer! SORRY!**

**Eliz**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Leon's POV**

My eyes went wide when I opened the door. A loud bang had sounded outside and it almost sounded like a gunshot. I whipped around and opened the door, only to stop dead in my tracks. There was the ever innocent Sora. Backed up against a wall, mouth open, eyes wide, looking frozen. My heart plummeted to my feet.

_She heard everything we just said._ I thought; everything about her parents, and Ian's boss. _No doubt she's horrified, and probably angry that we didn't tell her._

I sucked in a breath when I noticed she was nearly in tears. I started to reach down to her to tell her that we could explain when she jumped up and raced down the hallway as if my touch would burn her. I reached out after as if she would turn around at my will. She didn't of course.

I turned to face Kalos who also stared after her. He turned to me and shook his head.

"This is unbelievable." He said pressing his hands into his temples. I shut my eyes and took a breath.

"I will try to talk to her." I said already knowing that Kalos would reject the idea. However, he just shook his head and gestured hopelessly at me.

"You can _try._" He said somewhat angrily. I nodded but I wasn't in any hurry to see Sora. _She probably hates me right now._ However, I stalked down the hallway and turned slowly out the door and into the fading sunlight. I turned to my right. There was no sign of Sora anywhere. I shook my head again and sighed.

A light breeze blew against my face and rustled the leaves around my feet. A shadow passed over me and I glanced up. It was a large black bird. It glided lazily over the ground riding on the wind. I looked back to the lawn. It didn't seem like a bad day. It was nice outside and the perfect temperature. But I wasn't in the mood to celebrate it. Sora had done nothing wrong to me or anyone else; so how come she is always the one to get hurt?

I shuffled towards the new girl's dorm, kicking at branches around my feet. I opened the door to the girl's dorm. Miss Sarah glanced up at me as I walked in. I walked up to her and spoke.

"Is Sora here?" I asked bluntly. She brushed some frizzy hair out of her eyes and glanced at me again.

"No I'm sorry dear, she hasn't come in yet. Try asking May or Kalos; they might know where the poor dear is." She said with her British accent.

I nodded knowing neither of them would have a clue. I turned on my heel and left the dorm. I had no idea where Sora would have gone and it really scared me. Suddenly the anniversary of Sophie's death came back to me.

_The beach!_ It struck me like lightning. I started running down towards the docks. I skidded to a halt at the top of the hill and started walking slower._ What do I even say to her when I find her?_ I wondered. _She probably isn't looking for an explanation._ I realized when I felt the shifty sand under my feet. I walked with hands in my pockets down the beach looking for any sign of Sora.

I kept mulling over the question of how I would tell her our mistake. Finally I spotted her. She was sitting stretched out on the beach, her hands propped her up and she gazed lazily off into the sunset as the wind gently blew her hair around her. I stopped in my tracks when I saw her.

She was truly beautiful. Her gaze looked like it held ages of wisdom in it. I didn't think she was capable of holding a sour expression ever. Her deep colored hair swirled around her like tendrils of light. Her expression was serene and focused, like she was making an important decision and nothing could snap her out of it. Which…I guess is what was going on. I glanced around me, looking for a place to hide. Why did I want to hide? I guess because I still didn't have an answer or even an excuse for why I had kept the truth from her.

I saw that there was a clump of palm trees to my right up the bank and behind Sora was a dying bonfire that a couple of teenagers had let die down. I watched them wave goodbye and gather their things. One of them doused the fire with a little water; it sputtered and died down to a smaller size. The smoke from the fire rose into the air behind Sora; making her image even more surreal. I was about to escape to the palm trees when Sora turned her head sharply to face me, as if she had heard an explosion. I froze instinctively. We stared at each other for a couple seconds until Sora moved and stood up. I took a step towards her and she took a step back. I froze again.

"I thought it was over. I really thought it was over. Or maybe I just really, really, _wanted _it to be over." She said a little too calmly. She turned her head to stare out at the sunset. She shook her head again.

"Sora," I began but stopped when she turned to me again. Her deep brown eyes were wet. I felt my stomach coil as guilt spread through me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her voice innocent and confused.

"Sora," I began again taking a couple more steps forward. For each one I took she stepped back. "Sora!" I said stronger and more frantically when I realized the situation. The dying bonfire was right behind her and she was almost stepping onto it. The flames were still up to her knees. She whipped around and saw the danger.

As she saw it she screamed. It was heart-wrenching, her eyes went wide and she shoved her hands over her ears. She kept screaming and tears ran down her cheeks. She leapt away from the flames and crouched down in a tiny shape still covering her ears and still screaming.

I yelled her name and sprinted towards her. _The fire!_ I thought. It had left her with a permanent fear of it. No wonder, she had barely made it out of there alive; and here she is, utterly terrified of it.

As I reached her I knelt down and without a second thought put my hand behind her head and tucked her face into my shoulder. She stopped screaming when I did and her body wracked violently with shivering and crying. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me whispering calming words to her. I felt her body heat all around me and turned my head to rest on her shoulder. She was shaking horribly but her crying became quieter.

I tried my best to cover her entire form from the fire.

"Shhh, Sora, it's alright. I've got you." I whispered to her gently stroking her hair. I felt her grab the fabric of my shirt and pull me closer to her. She was hanging onto me like I was a life raft. I ran my hand up and down her back trying to calm her down.

Slowly she did calm down. She stopped shivering and crying and was breathing heavily, still clutching me to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." I said to her running my fingers through her hair. I felt her nod into my shoulder and I shut my eyes. For a little while longer we sat there listening to the sound of crashing waves.

Finally Sora released me and I backed away to look at her. Tear tracks ran down her colored cheeks and she stared at me with her deep brown eyes, finally she spoke with a cracking voice.

"Please tell me Leon. I'm willing to listen." She said. My eyes went wide. It was my turn to answer the question I hoped she'd never ask.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Sora's POV**

I stared up at him as he gazed down into my eyes. I _needed_ to know. I had to find out about my parents. I just didn't want anything bad to happen, to me, him, or anyone else. He sighed and turned away. I couldn't help but notice his arms were still gently wrapped around me, steadying me.

He reached up and pushed his silver hair away from his face. Finally he spoke.

"Are you ready to hear the _whole _story?" he asked me. I nodded immediately without even thinking.

"Yes." He glanced back at me and closed his eyes.

"It started the day you were admitted to the hospital. When I got back to Kaleido Stage someone pulled me back outside the boy's dorm and told me to drop all contact if I didn't want you to get hurt." He continued but my mind had stopped on that sentence. It was all falling into place. Leon had dropped me as his partner because he was forced to. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. I realized he was still speaking and listened again intently. "So I had him in a choke-hold until he said that his boss was the one that killed your parents. It caught me by surprise and I let him go for just a second. He got away but I ripped off his nametag. That was when I knew it was Ian, so I ran into Kalos coming back from dropping you off at the hospital and he drove me to the hospital and I eventually found you in the back."

Everything made sense all of a sudden and it nearly killed me. I tumbled backwards putting my hand on my head as images were flying through it. Leon's cold eyes, his refusal to be around me, he _had_ to do that. The broken trapeze, the fire, Ian's remark when Leon burst into the room.

I vaguely realized that Leon was sitting next to me, gently shaking my shoulder, asking me what was wrong. With wide eyes I stared back up at him.

"It makes sense now. I get it. I can see it now." I stared back out over the beach and slowly stood up. I gazed as if hypnotized out into the waves. I started walking over to the water and lifted my arms up and whirled around suddenly to face Leon, a huge grin spreading over my face.

"It all makes sense now!" I said lifting my arms above my head as the wind picked up and blew my hair around me. I laughed as the wind picked up even more. It was as if a curtain had been opened in my mind. I turned back to Leon and he stared at me with a questioning expression. _I probably look crazy._ I thought, but I didn't care. I laughed again and gasped when I looked at Leon again.

The wind was blowing his silver hair around him and it shimmered in the dying sunlight. He had a small, gentle smile on his lips and his eyes stared at me softly. Impulsively, I raced over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" I yelled and took off running. My bare feet pounded across the cooling sand and the waves crashed around me. I started sprinting which was very hard on the sand and when you're pulling Leon behind you. However, I felt the weight lift as Leon started running on his own. I let out a laugh as he sprinted beside me. He had a large grin on his face and his eyes were fierce. I ran faster.

There we were, two people running as fast as we could down the beach, holding hands. I threw my free hand up in the air and twirled a little as I ran, we let go of each other's hands as we tried to gain speed. I was running in the waves and felt the cool water splash around my feet. My ankles were covered in sand and the wind was flying across me. Shimmering drops of water sprayed around the two of us as we ran.

Suddenly my foot caught on a piece of sea grass and I gasped and laughed as I tumbled onto the ground. Leon who was slightly behind me jumped clumsily to avoid running on top of me.

He tripped over my feet and went crashing down right on top of me. He laughed as he lifted himself off of me. My eyes went wide and my laughter stopped. Leon's arms were on either side of my head. His face was only a couple inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. He too stopped laughing and just gazed into my eyes. His eyes looked like silvery pools and his hair fell onto my neck and shoulders. We were both panting. I wanted to say something but I couldn't, it was as if my voice had been switched off. My arms lay useless at my sides and it felt as if his gaze had immobilized my entire body.

Ever so slowly Leon lowered his head closer to mine. When our foreheads touched it was as if it had shorted out every single synapse in my body. I lowered my eyelids and started to lift my head up. Leon tilted his head a little; our lips were centimeters from each other's when a voice rang out to my right.

"Sora!" It was May's voice. Suddenly my muscles realized that they really _did _work, they worked very well in fact. Both Leon and I shot back so fast that we hit our foreheads. I winced as we jumped away from each-other. I heard May call my name again and she suddenly appeared to our right. She had just come over the sandbank.

_Thank goodness, she didn't see anything._ I realized and stood up. I felt Leon standing up beside me. My cheeks were warm and I didn't say anything even though my thoughts were racing at a hundred miles per hour.

"There you guys are!" May said. Her ponytails swinging around her as she bounded down the sandbank, she raced over to us and stopped right in front of us. She was panting and bent over to catch her breath.

"What is it May?" I asked her, confused. She looked like something was wrong. She glared up at me again and stood.

"So the police want to ask you some questions about the other day. Kalos couldn't find you and he told me to go look for you. They want you and Leon for questioning _now._" She said.

I turned to Leon. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Well what are you all waiting on? Let's go." She said turning on her heel and leading the way. Leon and I walked slightly behind her. I sunk back further and further. _It's just questioning. There's nothing wrong._ So why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

**Author's Note:**

**I am SO SORRY! I completely forgot about updating this story! I will definitely do better, but probably not two chapters a day anymore…I hope you guys will be able to put up with me. I have sports practice everyday except weekends so I don't have as much time! Sorry! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Eliz**


End file.
